The End Has Yet to Come
by Kataanglova8
Summary: A pissed off Aang returns to the South Pole after 3 years.Can he win back Katara's heart and save the spirit world?Can the gang work togther, even though Toph and Sokka did what! Kataang and Tokka. Please review,just no flames.Story is better than summary
1. Prologue

Hey everyone this is Kataanglova8 back with yet another Kataang story! Only this time it isn't a oneshot, it's a full out chapter story. I don't know exactly how many chapters yet but I guess that will come as the story progresses. This also contains Tokka and maybe Maiko so if you don't enjoy those shippings, I suggest you don't read this story. Other wise, enjoy this story and I can't wait to start writing the ideas I came up with I believe are fun and original. I am even experimenting with dialog which I usually don't do much of, so you're in for a treat. Oh and lastly it is told in Aang's perspective, but I might write it from others too as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters for that matter (no matter how much I wish I did).

On with this rocking story ………………………………………………

* * *

Prologue

You would tend to believe that after a colossal war that saved the fate of the world from the evil clutches of a tyrant, everything would be alright.Wrong. The real account of this perilous story is that the distress and turmoil we all faced didn't exactly come to fruition as I and all my comrades had hoped. The real trouble was only just beginning.

I, Aang, the almighty Avatar (or some seem to believe), thought I had my work cut out for me. But, the result was exactly the contrary to others beliefs.

Along with my loyal friends and allies from around our world, which was falling apart piece by piece, we invaded the Fire Nation once and for all. It was the evening before Sozin's Comet was to arrive that we sneak attacked the one nation who believed they were superior to all others and that all nations, excluding themselves, were so feeble in mind or spirit they knew it was their duty to destroy them. So, they planned to show their superiority to the surrounding nations by taking control of their lifestyles and manipulating them for their own benefit. Well, as you all know now, this was not the case. They destroyed the lives of innocent bystanders and our only hope became myself.

I was thrust into all of the deceit and lies before the mere age of twelve. I went on a downward spiral into chaos, and before I knew what plan was formed in my peculiar mind, I was gone from the face of the earth. I swallowed whole by the sea, barley surviving in my own personal prison, an iceberg (I constructed myself while in the Avatar State). I was found one hundred years later to find that my world was gone, my culture destroyed and my people forgotten. I was alone in this icy hell with no way out but to face this dilemma head on.

So, I traveled the world with my new acquaintances and mastered the elements all the while falling in love with the most extraordinary young woman, Katara. But, I had to put my own selfish needs behind because of my duty and commitment to the task at hand, salvaging the little pieces of the world and everything I once knew.

On that fateful day that we assaulted the Fire Nation, I fought for my lost race, my old world, that no matter how hard I begged and pleaded I could never get back once again, and my new life; the life I was living for today and might not be living the day after. The fate of the world rested in my hands and this time I wouldn't let the world down. I wouldn't back away from my mission to conquer this vicious, vile man and defeat him once and for all. I owed my people that much, even if I couldn't save them from being slaughtered and vanishing from the world they held so dear.

It was an intense battle of will and determination, that lasted for what seemed like days. But in the end, I was the victor, our hero. I could finally be relieved of this stress that had pushed to my breaking point on several occasions. But, this, unfortunately, was not true.

The world had years of healing to accomplish and needed to learn to live in harmony once more. I, being the link between the spirit and physical worlds, was forced to aid it along on its journey to a peaceful union. But at times, this crisis deemed more difficult than the last.

Strikes and rebellions broke out among Ozai's past followers and the one who was forced to deal with the trauma of it all, was myself. But, I was not alone. For three years our gang traveled together once again. We fought and solved the annoyances thrown our direction or when the tensions between the four nations boiled over we were there to clean up the mess of it all. But after a while, we went our separate ways.

Toph needed to reconcile with her parents and Sokka was reluctant to let her go by her lonesome. So, he joined her on the journey to pick up the pieces of her past life and join it with her new one that we all participated in making together, which now left Katara and I.

My best friend, and secret love wanted to be reunited with her family, and as I now reflect back 3 years from this ordeal or 6 years from the fall of Ozai(which ever you prefer),I was only so happy to comply until we reached the island of Kalimaya ,but if I would have known the outcome I wouldn't have even ventured a foot on that firm, Earth Kingdom ground . Nothing in the world, could prepare me for what happened next, absolutely nothing.

* * *

Flashback

_It was a blistering hot day during the most brutal summer in Earth Kingdom history, or at least that's what the town elders kept feeding the civilians, even though I begged to differ. However, had it not been for Katara's aloe cream, we both would have suffered greatly from severe burns and other illnesses that came from this majestic but brutal giver of life we call: the sun. _

_We had just run out of supplies and Appa was beginning to slow his pace, as the heat took effect on his flying abilities. I spotted a small Earth Kingdom island and on part of my quick thinking, we slowly descended upon it to gather what necessities we needed to make our perilous journey to the isolated tundra Katara called home, the South Pole. _

_As soon as we entered this ancient town known as Kalimaya, we were bombarded with fans and people who were all grateful for our saving of the only home they had left. We paid our respects to them, but this had become routine and to tell you the truth Katara and I at some points found it to be more of a nuisance rather than praise for our determination to set them free from the once hazardous, now perished, dictator Ozai. _

_We were to leave town the next day, enough time to rest our war torn, exhausted bodies but still be able to make our way to Katara's home to meet up with Sokka, Toph, and even Katara's family. But that all changed when she meet him, the cause to the shredding of my heart ,which left me with a hollow shell of a body with no emotions except for the cold, hard feeling of hatred. _

_As we approached a jewelry stand, Katara was lost to all of its beauty. The endless exquisite jewels overwhelmed her but I couldn't blame her for it. They were gorgeous and so rare that some were the last of its kind in our now healing world. But she was taken aback when she glared into his eyes. _

_Katara being the 17 year old woman she had become, could only do that much. He stood about Sokka's height with shaggy red hair and green eyes the colored of emeralds. On all of our travels, we had never come across someone with the exotic looks he possessed and so all she could do was gawk like a four year old. He was well built and she became intoxicated by his splendor at once. _

_As I reflect back on it now, she was completely and utterly lost at that point. She had fallen under this cloak of what she wanted to see, anything but the truth. He was the perfect gentleman, polite and full of charm. That's exactly what he wanted to her to believe and she fell for his deception. _

_Only I could perceive his true nature. He was a manipulative, snake who would only use her to achieve his goals and have bragging rights with his friends. She was swirling down the path of lies and deceit at a faster pace then even I, as her best friend and confidant, could save her from. But she would never see the truth; it was the situation with Jet once again. How could she be so blind to his games? How am I supposed to rescue her from danger once again?_

"_How are you folks doing on this fine day," he, whose name I later found out was Chin, uttered with unearthly suaveness. As he had voiced the word fine, he glanced at Katara from head to toe which had caused a blush of bright crimson on her part. _

"_Fine, but it would be better if you would be as so kind to accompany me to dinner tonight," Katara said so quickly I doubt even her mind processed the information. _

_Chin was a vile excuse for a man and so his answer was obvious enough to the average onlooker. "Pick you up at eight, Honey," Chin said, but then he was off to God knows where and I didn't want to find out, Katara gazing at his back all the while until he was out of sight. _

_I was so infuriated and depressed all at the same time, I didn't know what to do with myself. How could she do this to me? I was in love with her and even though she didn't return my feelings, the least she could do was have some self respect or stay out of reach of the selfish pigs like Chin. _

"_You seriously aren't going out with him are you, Katara," I exclaimed "He is foul but most of all, he won't respect you, Katara!" Was she completely delusional? _

"_What were you saying Aang," she said coming out of some trance he had some how managed to put her in. "I will see you later. I need to get ready for my date with Chin!" _

_Just like that she left, and I was stopped mid sentence in my attempt to convince her not to consider this scheming, twit of a man. I was left to ponder on my thoughts and wander the streets of the busy town aimlessly for hours. Once I returned home however, I found Katara had already left and so I was all by my lonesome once more._

_When she returned, she begged and pleaded with me to stay a few additional days in order to spend time with Chin. I foolishly complied and that was only the beginning of my misery. _

_Each day, she would go on yet another rancid date and come home with gifts fit for a queen. How could I compete with this? I was just a simple monk who just happened to be the avatar. I wasn't exceptional but I knew that this excuse of a boyfriend she had found didn't deserve her. She was kind and compassionate with eyes that held the depths of oceans as they ebbed and flowed. Her beauty could only be measured as a goddess who walked among mere mortals. She was perfect and no matter how much effort or determination I put into every task I accomplished, I would never deserve her. She needed someone extraordinary and I just happened to not be that someone, the one who could hold or caress her or maybe even have a chance to kiss those rose petals for lips. No matter what I did, nothing would amount to me being able to be her someone, no matter how much I begged and pleaded with the spirits for that mere fact to be untruthful. _

_So, that night I packed my bags and wrote Katara a parting gift, a letter that confessed my love. I set it on the counter at the house we were sharing, but in the rush to get out I decided against it. On my way to board Appa however, my life was stopped short and changed forever. Now, as if I wasn't emotionally distraught enough, my very core of by being, my soul, disintegrated and left me an empty shell not capable of feeling love or compassion. I became an alter ego, not the fun, carefree young man I once was, but an emotionless lump that had lost all sense for living. My love, Katara, could never be mine again. _

_As I stepped out into the strong moonlit night, my world was forever turned upside once again all because of the same woman. All I saw was a flash of a blue surface with intricate details carved into it and a tangled mass of bodies on the ground. It was enough to make my heart stop. _

_At first I couldn't comprehend what I had just seen, but finally it all came into focus. The shiny blue surface was glinting in the moonlight on Katara's neck attached to a silk navy blue ribbon. The only problem was that the designs weren't familiar territory. They were a new intricate pattern from her old one which was always stationary on her neck. Her grandmother's engagement necklace was now replaced with her own, the only problem was that this pendant was not my own. _

_I reached my quivering hand into my pocket to check if the beautiful memoir of my love to her, that I had constructed years ago, was still there. I had dreamed about the romantic moments I was capable of providing her and how that would be the instant that we would remember for the rest of our long lives together, the day I proposed. I would kiss her passionately would every ounce of love in my soul and experience the joy of our union as one. But, that would never happen now because she was never to be mine; she belonged to him now and him only for eternity. _

_For I had longed for that moment they were sharing together at this very minute to be my own ,since she had broken me out of that iceberg those three long years ago. _

_I couldn't move at this point. It was if someone had knocked the wind out of me and my icy feet were frozen to the earthy ground beneath me. I struggled for words but couldn't manage any. I was utterly dead inside and there was nothing I could do to turn back the clock and take action sooner. She had played with my tender heart on a string and now mangled it beyond repair. Now I realized that I couldn't go on; I would spend the rest of my life alone with no lover and soul mate to comfort me or be my shoulder to cry on. I would have to walk the winding path of life alone and for myself. _

_At this point, Katara had realized my presence and was also at a loss for words. The silent tears were streaming down my face before I could even realize or control my emotions. The sheer look of shock on her face was probably in part due to my expression and the choking the sound that escaped my trembling lips. _

_With that note, I jumped on Appa despite her screams and plead in protest. I ran away like a coward, which seemed to be a reoccurring theme in my short life, first, to my duty of being the Avatar and then when I couldn't handle the pressures and stress thrown way. They all led up to the fact that I abandoned the situation when I came to my breaking point. This was no exception and so I disappeared into the black abyss of the night with only Appa and my glider by my side. _

End Flashback

* * *

Now three years after the ordeal, I still sit here in the Fire Nation royal palace distraught. I went about my business as usual, helping put down any riots or rebellions that started but mostly just helping repair that damage that had been done. I went about my days with mere small talk, just barely surviving. At one point, I didn't think my heart was even beating or that I had one anymore for that matter. I became a living stone, doing only what was required of me but nothing else.

At first Zuko was so worried about my well being, he sent the best doctors from all the nations to examine me, but the verdict was all the same, I was perfectly fine. Now the only emotion I can manage to feel is pure, bloodcurdling hatred, for both him and her, the destroyers of my once existent life. But as of today, that is all set to change.

Toph and Sokka have sent me constant letters which I refused to reply to with each new amount of urgency them put into them. Zuko has told them of my state and all I can think is that is they only knew the truth, not the lies he had supplied them with. If them are all so damned worried about me, why in these past three years have they not once come to visit me? Explain those things to me because I can't even begin to grasp the answer to this dilemma and any others thrown my way these days. Today seemed to be different though, I was feeling rather positive, though still dreary (at least I was managing to talk today). I was at a stage where I was beginning to get sick of having absolutely no contact with the outside world, especially with my best friends, or ex-best friends, which ever you decide to call them.

So, on this very rare day I actually wrote back to one of there letters, which along with all of the others in the stack in the corner of my bed chamber had been dubbed urgent.

_Dear Aang, _

_Please buddy, answer our letters! We haven't had contact with you in 3 years. We all wanted to do something special for your big 18__th__ birthday coming up, so we are throwing you a bash here at the South Pole! You can come if you choose to, but we are not forcing you by any means. Gran Gran is becoming ill and would like to speak with you before she dies. Katara's a mess Aang; she has been this way for years but Toph and I are beginning to wonder if she can handle this whole Gran Gran trial without going completely mad. She needs you Aang and so do we! So please come, we really miss you and we want the Gang back together. We need you; it has never been same in your absence. _

_Reply to this as soon as you can, _

_Sokka _

_P.S. Toph says that if you don't get you butt down here Twinkletoes, she will pound your puny ass into the next century. _

Well this is wonderfully convenient. I have been gone for three years and they tell me I have to come save the day, once again. That is such typical Sokka behavior. I guess I have to finally face this challenge head on, like an earthbender (right Toph). I have to put my own needs aside for the benefit of others, as always, but they actually sound as if they need me, especially if Gran Gran is coming into her last days.

After six years away, I, Aang, the almighty Avatar, will have to finally return to the place it all began and start a new chapter in my life. It might be trying at times, but it will surely be one hell of a ride. I hope I can confront this test of my will once and for all. I can accomplish this and maybe even win my girl back in the process. But what am I going to finally face when I arrive to the perilous, icy village we call the South Pole. All I can expect, though, is everything to go exactly contradicting to what we all desire to occur.

* * *

Thanks guys for reading this first chapter. I know it wasn't that interesting, but believe me the next chapter is just the beginning of the fun. Please review, it will be very much appreciated and I want constructive criticism on how I can improve this story. Now go click the little button at the bottom of the screen please! I will give you all chocolate kisses (jk)-Love you all-

Kataanglova8

If you want to know the gang's ages here they are:

Aang-17 turning 18

Katara-19 turning 20

Toph-18

Sokka-21 turning 22

I will post more peoples ages if you need me to later.


	2. Chapter 1:Things Left Unsaid

Hey everyone here's the next chapter of The End Has Yet to Come! One, I would like to thank all the people who have been reviewing this and I can guarantee you that you are in for a treat. This chapter is more of a filler chapter but necessary. The fun will probably start at the beginning of the next chapter. Half of this is told from Aang perspective and the other half is Katara's. Thanks again for everyone who has been reviewing and keep on doing just that please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters (no matter how much I wish that to be true).

Alright people, to the story…………………………………

* * *

Chapter 1: Things Left Unsaid 

The morning after I receive the letter that may have changed my life forever, I begin packing for my trek back to the icy habitat known as the South Pole. The fire nation heat has taken a toll on my well being and I guess the change of scenery might not be as hazardous as I am leading myself to believe. As long as I don't have to lay my eyes on the reason for my distance and distress, the couple who are responsible for the murdering of my soul, I shall have a painless experience. But, we all known this could never come to be.

I grab the few belongings I own, being the Avatar requires a minimum amount of earthly attachments, and swiftly make my way to the outer grounds of the palace, to the stables where I housed Appa, my only companion I could depend on.

We had been inseparable companions since my sixth birthday which I would never forget, no matter how many years I was capable of living.

* * *

--------------_Flashback--------------- _

_It was a quite spring day upon the mountainous region on which our Airtemple, my home, resided. My element surrounded the exquisite sculptures and vegetation present in a lush pillow-like setting, just inviting you to fly away in it and manipulate its currents. I had wanted to do just that but Monk Gyatso, my mentor and father figure, had other plans for us to accomplish. _

_He had woken me with a start and a shove of my shoulder. "Aang, Aang! Come on, time to wake up; we have a long day ahead of us and if you don't get up right now, you aren't going to get Egg Custard Tarts for dessert later on," He whispered into my half asleep ear and like that he was off into the wind. _

_I jumped out of my bed, with a little help from my Airbending and groggily rushed to get my nomad garbs on. After I had finished however, I noticed a letter on the face of my wooden nightstand. I made my way over to it, pondering the whole while what could possibly be contained in that letter. _

_Had I gotten some sort of trouble with the Elders from our temple or was it just a prank note from Gyatso to get me anxious? Which ever the case, I slid my finger under the parchment and found to my relief a friendly letter from Kuzon. It was a peculiar message however that left me rather mystified. _

_Dear Aang, _

_You better rush over here as soon as you have finished training for the day. Our new gifts need to be acquainted and I know Gyatso wouldn't mind. Hope you are enjoying your present as much as I am mine. _

_See you later, _

_Kuzon _

_Ok, why did Kuzon always have to so brief in his messages. They all left me bewildered and I had to mull over them for hours to make any sense out them. But, there always was a reason to his madness, much like Bumi. What surprise was he referring to though? I haven't received any presents since my birthday party last year. Oh well, I have to go meet up with Gyatso; he is probably having a conniption at this very instant. _

_On that note, I summed up an Air Scooter and sped of down the corridor, careful to not knock over other pupils in the process, in search of Gyatso. I was enjoying the wind in my hair, comforting myself within my native element, when I happened to run right into Gyatso's back. _

_We were both knocked on our backsides with a loud thump and a round of pure hilarity. After a few seconds however, I was able to contain myself and scurry to my feet. I lent him a helping hand and he proceeded to tell me what we were going to act upon for the day. But it a rush, he spun me around and covered my eyes with his strong hand leaving me blind to what was occurring around me. _

_The next thing I knew, I was being slobbered and leapt upon by a giant, white fur ball. I felt as if my face had been scratched with sandpaper but as I my eyes came into focus I realized that it was just a tongue. Wait! Whose tongue was this? Then I realized what the surprise Kuzon had been referring to was, my very own Sky Bison. _

_I had dreamt about this day for years, the day a young Airbender received his life companion. Once your majestic beast chose you there was no turning back. You would be companions for life and your emotions would be shared for eternity. Your souls became bonded and each sensation one experience the other did as well. This was just beginning for Appa and I's lifelong union with one another. _

_I turned to Gyatso with the look of pure bliss on my youthful face and uttered "Oh Gyatso! Is he really mine? Are we to be bonded like you and Athena?" _

"_Yes Aang it's true! You are ready for the next step in your journey to becoming an Airbending master! I'm so proud of you buddy and you have shown so much skill in such a little amount of time. I've never taught an Airbender with your ability before young man and I am truly honored to be your guardian," Gyatso exclaimed as Aang beamed with adoration. _

_Before Gyatso knew what was occurring, the young Airbender jumped up and hugged him will all the joy and love he could mustered .After Aang's next exclamation, Gyatso's heart swelled and he couldn't help the tears that freely flowed down his aged face. _

"_Gyatso, I wish you were my Dad," and with that the hyper, carefree young boy was off to visit Kuzon with his new pal in tow. As Aang and Appa disappeared into the sunlight, Gyatso uttered the words so softly it could be mistaken as a whisper, "Me too little buddy, me too." The sobs and quiet snuffling could be heard as Gyatso found his way back to his sleeping chambers and whimpered himself to sleep. _

_-------------End Flash-----------

* * *

_

From that day forward, Appa and I were inseparable, going to Air Ball tournaments together or just goofing around with Monk Gyatso .He was my companion and at this point, my only confidant.

In the past few months however, I had neglected him and as I approached the stable the guilt welled up inside me. He was the only one I had left and I knew that he would never do anything of the sort to desert or harm me in anyway, unlike my friends, or ex-friends as enjoyed calling them.

I slowly crept along the earth trodden path and pushed by the heavy wooden door open swiftly and quietly, as if not to wake the other animals who inhabited this barn. "Hey buddy, you still in here," I quickly whispered and as soon as I the words had left my mouth, Appa had turned his head to me in a silent nod of approval.

I swear as soon as that occurred, the atmosphere of the room brightened as did my spirit. Why hadn't I come to see him more often? Well, as if my subconscious was answering my own question, I was too busy sulking over my emptiness inside, but if this is how my one visit with Appa made me feel I don't understand why I just wouldn't have spent all my time in this barn with my best friend by my side.

"I missed you buddy, you're the only one I have left," I said as I stroked his nose and received a lick of my face for a reply. I rapidly reached into my pocket and withdrew the moon peaches I had horded for him this morning after a quick breakfast. I swear, I had held them out for no moon that a millisecond before they were snatched out of my palm and into his growling, monstrous stomach.

I talked with him for a few more seconds before I uttered the words that changed his demeanor from happy to ecstatic in a matter of moments, "Buddy, we have to go back to the South Pole." He stood straight up and was walking towards the entrance to the door before the words were even out of my confused mouth.

I was glad that he was excited, but then the fear hit me like a ton of bricks. What if he is still there? What if they are married? It's been 3 years since the engagement, so she has either moved on or stayed with that slimy, deceiving snake of a fiancé (or maybe even husband now)."How can I face this Appa?"

My response was grunt and a quick knock of his head in my direction. He knew my pain and I his. In that moment I knew what his reply would've been had he had the ability to speak our language, "You have me, and that's all you will ever need."

On that note, I loaded my bags in his saddle, and hopped on his back will a new set of determination. No matter what I would face, it would never be alone. Appa would always be by my side.

* * *

(Katara POV)

This day had started out the same as any other, teach waterbending at sunrise, go home and yell at Sokka for messing up the icy palace, go home and cook for a dying Gran Gran, and then go do her favorite thing of all, go shopping in the market while watching the sunset. It was almost like a meditation, something to clear her mind from the treacherous and depressing path my life had taken. Gran Gran was fading each day and it was killing me inside.

The woman who had been like a mother to me, once my own had been viciously been murdered in the Fire Nation raid, was slowly disintegrating with each passing day. The woman once full of life and conviction, much like myself, was shriveling away and even though I knew soon enough she would be in a better place, a world so much like our own but full of serenity where you couldn't feel the pains of this world. You would be in an exceptional state, but not the ones you left behind.

They would grieve for you and feel the burden of your passing. Their insides would feel mangled and they were left to pick up the pieces, feeling as if they could have done more, been better, anything could have been better than what the did for you, or lack there of. Now I am feeling the pressures of it all. Everyone looks to me for comfort and yet I have none to give. I can't consol others while I am most likely in a worse mental state than them. I don't want pity, or at least I am trying to convince myself for that fact to remain true. If they had known what I had done, they ripping of another's life apart, killing their very soul, they would not feel the need for sympathy.

I was such an ugly, monstrous excuse for a human being, it hurt even to look at my reflection in the mirror. I used to give others joy, it had been a talent; now all I could do was capture it and rip it to shreds. I suppose that is why I took the evening mediation walks, to get away from the world.

I would drift off and realize what a miniscule part I played. I was put a mere toy for the spirits to do their bidding with. Perhaps, looking to the sunset was a way to just regress and be a child once more, the joyful times of my life or perhaps it was more than that.

Perhaps, I was yearning for more, a speck on the horizon that would save me from my troubles. But, I knew that would never be true. The one person who could turn my life around I had destroyed all those years ago. But as I had done that, I realized I had kill off a part of my being as well. I didn't know how large apart until these past few months, when I needed him most of all.

Gran Gran was going to perish any instant and there was absolutely nothing I could do, no one to bring me back. The one person who might have had that, ability had vanished years ago on that fateful day when we both died inside, though I hadn't realized until now how essential he was to my survival. I needed him like it was vital to be surrounded in my element, water, and I had lost it forever. I couldn't get him back, no matter how hard I had pleaded with the spirits to undo the damage I had done.

He wasn't lost to the world, only to me. I had heard of his travels when new villagers would come home from their trips around the world. The stories they would tell blew my mind away. Even though I had known his sheer force and determination, he always exceeds in amazing me. He was so full of power and wisdom in his now 17 years, people who are at their lives end could never achieve and I had lost it all. I notice my ignorance now, after the life altering ordeals we had been through. I had lost the ultimate prize, Aang and he was in no way ever coming back so we would see him once more.

It was if he had vanished and he wouldn't even reply to the hundreds upon hundreds of letters Toph and Sokka wrote, in an urgent matter, to him. But, I decided that today I would turn over a new leaf and try to make emends for the wounds I had initiated. I, Katara of the Southern Watertribe, was going to fix the breaks and bruises I had caused and become the healer once more, my true self.

So, as I went through the shops that night, I thought about nothing but my element as it swirled around me, the beauty it could make and the healing it could accomplish. I was lost in my whirlwind of thoughts and as I came into the present, while looking at the beautiful jewels our village had to offer. I stumbled across the most strikingly gorgeous man I had ever laid my eyes on.

I could only see him from the back, but you could tell he was exquisitely built. He was adorned with a blue sleeveless shirt with a glacier blue crisscrossing design along the back. He was festooned with trousers the same color as the intricate design on his shirt. His boots where strong and worn in and a belt hung at his hips. He had just purchased a small scroll and tucked it into a loop on his belt.

His hair was a cocoa brown, much like my own, and it was chopped short, in a buzzed cut manner. He was about 6' 4" and was toned to perfection, his pale skin glistening with the sun's rays. But as he turned around, everything became clear to me.

His once vibrant of a child, had become a dull gray unlike his previous storm gray eyes. The no longer twinkled with excitement and determination; they held no sensation at all. He had lost the baby's roundness to his face; his cheekbones now protruded and strong chin exposed. He still held a childlike innocence how ever and his nose still reminded me off a button. It finally hit me when I saw the blue arrows adorning his extremely handsome face however. The symbol of his lost race screamed out at me to run now, but I couldn't.

I was stuck to the ground with no place to hide, my insecurities exposed and we locked eyes. As we did, he still didn't recognize me for I had changed as did he. But, I would have known him anywhere. I was lost and the realization occurred to me and then denial hit.

No, he couldn't be here; it was a trick of the light. But, yet, here he was in the flesh, standing tall and strong, while my knees buckled. The next thing I knew, I was spiraling out of control into the black abyss, with no hand to hold. Not even my own.

* * *

Thanks guys for reading this chapter; it was kind of short though! I want constructive criticism so please review! I will give you chocolate kisses if you do………….. (Jk). So, please press the bluish, purplish button down there and review. Thanks a bunch everyone. I love you all.

Kataanglova8 

Oh and just so you know, Katara passed out at the end if there was any questions on that part. Bye see you next time.

Oh and before I forget, I wanted to thank Niveous for the Appa/Aang scene idea. Thanks again and I dedicate that scene to Niveous! Alright, bye guys and please review!


	3. Chapter 2:The Chaos Begins

Hey everyone; this is where the story gets a little complicated! There are some loose ends in this chapter that you will have to just wait and read the other chapters to find out. This chapter is from Katara's perspective. I'm sorry it took so long to finally post this chapter; there have been piles of work to be done and I was the one to do it. So here you go the next chapter in The End Has Yet to Come. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters (no matter how much I wish I could be apart of that awesome project) 

On with the story……………………………………………….. 

* * *

The End Has Yet to Come

Chapter 2: The Chaos Begins

I awoke from the whirlwind and chaos of my mind, only to find another astounding situation. The room was buzzing. The only factors I could begin to comprehend were the blazing and blinding trick of the light and the scurrying of steps in my ears. My head felt as if it had split open and my brains continued to ooze out the side, only this wasn't the case. I wish it had been, though, for I wouldn't have to face the looming situation before me. 

After a few minutes in thought however, I thought it best to open my drooping eyes and face whatever challenge was there for me to encounter. What picture next filled my mind was a relief in and of its self. 

I was alone in a spacious, white room with black tinted windows on the side. They let in little streams of light that danced on the glassy, tiled floor. I felt at peace at once and yet I couldn't help but wonder why I was here. Hadn't I passed out in the vast expanse of the marketplace? The next thing I could recall however, the events of the afternoon filled the endless facets of my mind. 

The chores, Sokka's nagging, the walk towards to ever dazzling sunset, and then it struck me. The stormy gray eyes, that would forever etch themselves into my brain, were the reasoning for my current state, or rather the owner to whom they belonged. 

The shock that overtook my body when I glanced in those windows to his soul, even for just a moment, sent my body on a downward path to place where I could somehow receive the courage to confront what I had done or rather the mistakes I had made. Had I not, maybe I would have dealt with the multiple faults I had made already and been on the road towards the restoration of my soul, my being. 

I will forever feel guilt for the wrongs I had done him. It was as if at the moment that I had marred him beyond comprehension, the floor fell out from under me and ever since I had been running. It was as if my life depended upon him, just one person could change my whole world, or whatever that used to consist of. I'm lost and have never felt so alone, so helpless, not even when my own mother, my sole caretaker above all others, was killed. 

Laying here upon these stiff white sheets in a hospital I visited way too often, I could only ponder about these questions that have forever filled my mind. If I were to confront him, how could I ever begin to explain myself? Would I just say I'm sorry? I know that that fact alone could never mend the condition I put both he and I in. Nor could I could ever begin to express the emotions I have bottled up in my deteriorating being for such an extensive amount of time. Words could not explain the grief I had caused him, nor could they heal the wounds I needed to mend. All I could do was hope that he would understand; through my actions I would show him the gratitude I felt to even be in his presence for mere moments. 

The blankness upon this room seemed to help me calm my ever restless thoughts. It was a blank canvass to start upon, a new leaf for me to turn over to start anew. I could make this up to him, no matter what the cost or what prices I would be required to pay. I needed him back in my life and if he couldn't grasp the concept of what I was attempting to show him, he has become a stranger to me, an ever changing tide in the sea. He might not even be the Aang I knew anymore. He may have become something else entirely. 

But my thoughts were quickly abandoned by the sharp flick of the doorknob and a loud, booming laughter filling its way throughout the room. 

He burst into nervous chuckle as soon as he saw the state I was in. Did I really look that horrible? I mean I had never passed out before, but I guess you tend to look like shit after the fact. 

"Hey Sokka," I exclaimed trying to brighten up the all ready tense atmosphere that was starting to bubble up in this dense space of a room.

He quickly snapped out of the preoccupied state he was in, at least enough to reply, "How 'ya feeling sis?" 

"Never felt better," I replied with a hint of sarcasm which I didn't often use. "Now what exactly are you doing here?" 

"Hmmm, let's see. Oh yeah that's right! My sister just happened to pass out on her stupid nightly walk for no reason and is in the hospital. What the hell do you think I'm doing here," He uttered with such precise wording, that it struck a cord within me. 

"Well if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you left. I was just fine thinking to my lonesome before you and your loud mouth had to show up and ruin everything!" 

An utter look of shock crossed his face as I spoke these harsh words to him, before quickly being replaced by fury. "Oh so now it's a crime when you get concerned for you baby sisters health! I really would be content if I could get a 'Hello Sokka; how are you today?' but no instead I get a PMSing sister who could really use some alone time or rather a day off is more like it." 

With those words, we broke out into two sets of pure belly laughter that almost brought us to tears. At one point, I almost fell out of this rock of a bed I was forced to lay upon. The tension in the room suddenly evaporated and it was back to the old water tribe siblings, the happy ones who traveled along side the Gang saving the world in times of peril and destruction. 

"Sokka…, how exactly did I arrive to this wretched hospital anyway," I asked with caution, trying not the plummet right back into the awkwardness in which we had just broken out of. 

"I really have no clue, except for a young man that came and told me what had occurred. For some reason though, he seemed quite familiar, although I can't exactly put my finger on it." With this he stroked his chin in a pondering manner while I became frantic inside. 

"Was this man you said approached you gorgeous in all ways possible? I mean ……..tall, with a head off chocolate brown hair and eyes that could rival the look before a storm." If this was the man, Sokka and I were in for one rough ride. Aang was back and possibly staying, but who knows for how long. 

On that note Sokka stated "As a matter of fact, now that I recall, he had all of those things. I mean he just seemed so familiar, his mannerisms, his attitude, and he even knew my name which was even creepier." 

Well wonderful, my life just became a living hell. I was hoping the man I imagined to be Aang was just an illusion conjured up by my imagination, but now that Sokka has confirmed this, what is a girl supposed to do? I know I had to take matters into my own hands, but did I really have to confront this problematic situation so soon? 

"Sokka are you so dense that you still haven't figured out who he is yet? You really must have shit for brains," I screamed at his still wondering face which was now contorted into a scowl from my previous comment. 

"Hmmmm. Who could it be? I can't think of any single person who this boy could be Katara! I mean, Haru's in Ba Sing Se with his newly founded teashop. Teo, The Duke, and Pipsqueak have their store filled with ancient artifacts for all the world to see and Aang is in the Fire………. . No way, that can't be him. He's changed so much. He was right in front of my face and I still couldn't take a chance to recognize who he has transformed into. No, no, no, Katara, this can't be happening! What if he's gone and we've lost him for good this time?" 

As Sokka continued on his rant I slapped myself smack dab in the middle of my forehead. Was he really that oblivious to the world? Where could Aang have gotten off to? I mean, this city had grown into quite a massive amount of space since he had last journeyed here all those years ago; he could've gone anywhere. But, my frantic worries dissipated, as a soft knock on the door was heard, stopping Sokka mid rant. 

The next thing I can recall, however, was a strong floral scent and a once dull room now bursting with color. The atmosphere of the room was filled with a blissful attitude and at once my world seemed to brighten a bit. My body felt a delicate fluttering sensation in the bowls of my stomach, the first time in years. All I could do was wonder who could possibly be behind those mounds of exotic flowers that adorned which seemed to fill the room in its entirety. How did this one person transform this once lackluster state of a space into something to cherish and hold onto? But when I finally did see this individual's identity, my anticipation was caught in my throat and the world seemed to stop once more. 

"Hello Miss! I just wanted to see how you were fairing after your ordeal," He stated with a cheerful voice and a goofy, childlike smile that adorned his now aged face. 

"Oh no," I whispered to myself praying he didn't take note of the words that had left my now shocked mouth. I felt as if my body had become numb, a veil of paralysis coming over my already strained body. 

"What was that Miss?" Finally noticing the direction to which I was gazing in, he turned his excited body, which seemed to be bubbling over with joy, over towards our once unnoticed guest. "Sokka! What are you doing here?" As the sheer amount of shock passed over his once jovial face, he managed to at least choke out those words. 

"Wait Aang, I can explain!" But Sokka's words where now drowned out by the glare I was receiving. He was analyzing the situation, finally realizing my true form, my identity. All of the agony and anguish I had caused him showed in his lifeless eyes, the only emotions that seemed to be present as of now. A knot lurched in my now nervous abdomen in spite of myself. 

I was afraid of what I had created, this monster that was not the boy I had grown to appreciate and cherish. He was a new form entirely and the distressing part was that I was to blame for it. The once diligent, determined man had crumpled into a thousand different portions in one instant, the moment that changed our destinies forever. I was ripped out of that gaze with a barking command on Aang's part. 

"Sokka leave us! Now!" Sokka then scrambled up out of his chair fumbling with the doorknob to relieve himself from our looming presences. Finally he had removed himself from the vicinity, leaving the two of us alone to sort out the pieces to this tragic puzzle, the endless tango of our lives. 

"Aang, I know it's not much but I'm sor…." I was quickly cut off by his sharp tone and deadly deception of his next phrase, which nearly stripped any faith I had left from my being that this could finally work itself out, that we could be acquaintances once again. I should have foreseen that it would never be that simple or easy of a task. I had ripped his world apart and stomped on his dreams all the while contorting his heart beyond anyone's comprehension. 

"You really think I came back for you don't you!" He added a cruel chuckle at the end of this statement, continuing to put a driving force between us and digging the stake deeper into my already ruptured heart. 

"If that is what you assumed, you are truly mistaken. I wouldn't have come within twenty feet of your being had I known who you were in that marketplace. The real reason I graced you all with my presence was to give Gran Gran my blessing, one which only the Avatar can provide. Had I known of your residency here as of now, I wouldn't have moved an inch from my home in the Fire Nation. You disgust me and I don't ever want to even glance at your manipulating, wretched face ever again." 

He was finally getting the revenge he craved and was basking in the pleasure of it with each word that cut like a sword. The sensation in his eyes was not one of fulfillment but misery, which didn't seem to fit the look resting upon his well chiseled features. I was once told that true emotion didn't rest in the mind but the soul and so as the gateways to the core of your being, the eyes, told the real reasoning behind the story. This same fact holds true for Aang at this very moment, and I can't help but see the boy I once knew. No matter what distress he held inside, his eyes never failed him. 

Numerous times this became the case, from his act of being strong to the desperate look of sorrow written clearly in them at this very instant. Now as I pondered this fact, I figure out how I will get Aang to absolve my errors upon errors. "Aang I think ………"But once again I was cut off in my attempts of protest. 

"Katara, you never think! Don't you think any of your previous actions show that that is a reoccurring theme in your life? You don't care who or what you take down in your path as long as you get what you desired from the start." As he stated these words his eyes became a lifeless gray, the death of him and his only remaining heart. 

"Do you not get it Aang? I need you as Yin requires Yang, Tui and La. You are my other half and I yours. We are necessary to each others survival, but without the other we die inside. As I have discovered lately, I have truly never been whole without you Aang; you are my existence and always will be whether you choose to accept it or not." As I stated those brief but meaningful words, I felt as if that impending doom was lifted off my shoulders and replaced with pure bliss. I was on my journey to becoming complete once more no matter how tedious the process or what difficulties I was soon to face. 

"No Katara, what you speak are lies. I am to have no one. It is my honor to face this world alone. It's my burden to bear and no one besides mine. We were never meant to be, our destinies forever joined. My soul belongs to the world and no one can ever take that away. My duty has become my life, and it just so happens you aren't part of either anymore. Goodbye Katara; I hope you live the rest of your life in peace and tranquility always reflecting on your mistakes to make your will stronger, you mind wiser." Eyes once filled with life have become mind-numbing, the end of a life, a soul. He has ventured too far over the edge to a place where I don't have the ability to go. I can't rescue him from this turmoil, but hell I can try. 

With these parting words he fled the room; my mind becomes dead once and for all, losing all sense of self-preservation and the willingness to live at all. I am once again left alone to wallow in my own self-pity, to catch a glimpse at the wicked person I have chosen to become. 

* * *

(With Aang out side (Aang's POV)) 

I have lost the only battle that truly mattered, the one to heal my heart. The answer was in front of my blind sighted face and I denied it over and over again on my own will. 

As I depart however, I find the need to rest my though filled head against the wallpapered hospital wall to ease my thoughts. There is no true way I can forget this day, for it will be imprinted in my memory for eternity, the day that I finally chose to let go of all my sensations all together. But before I go however, I need to release from my constant worries the few words that haunt my being. 

The same emotion that caused pain and suffering multiple times to my feeble soul, I am finally letting go of. As I take of into my native element I whisper the words for only my own ears to grasp: "I love you Katara! I always have and I always will." On that note I drift, any thoughts being carried away by the swift currents that soothe the wounds I've seemed to reopen time and time again. 

(End Aang's POV) 

* * *

------------ 4 HOURS LATER----------

(Back to Katara's POV) 

Having just awoken from a restless slumber, I slowly open my eyes to a scene in which my mind slowly unravels. A shattered glass pot of flowers lay upon the ground and the doorknob if turning open once again. I have had enough visitors for a lifetime today; can't we just rid this one from the premise as of now? 

The door swings upon with a loud thump to reveal a cloaked figure. He slowly removes his hood only to reveal my worst nightmare. Sheer panic fills my whole body and I feel as if my feet won't move from their position on this lump of a mattress. 

"Hello Katara. I brought you flowers!" The voice fills my head and sends chills down my spine. Here we go again is the only thing I can think before plummeting into my world of riveting thoughts once more. 

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter guys! Please review and I want all the help I can get. If you have any questions or concerns, be sure to PM me and I will reply to you as soon as possible. Thanks again for reading this and if there are multiple spelling mistakes I will fix them soon. It's 1:30 in the morning and I wanted to finish this so the spelling might be a little off. Please tell me if there are so I can fix them. I will update as soon as possible, which might be in a few days. Now click the little blue button down there and review please! I love you all thanks again! 

Kataangloav8 :)


	4. Chapter 3:Knee Deep in a Dilemma

Hey everyone; its Kataanglova8 here! Here is the new chapter in The End Has Yet to Come! Thank You to all my loyal reviewers who have been giving me great advice for this story! I really can't wait to get going! Oh and to all you people who though Aang was a little out of character last chapter, thanks for the advice. I don't necessarily believe he was because I wanted to show how hurt he was and how he would express his feelings. If you read it close enough, it had a hint of self-breakdown in there, almost as if he was beating on himself for being so stupid. Oh and the first half of this chapter I am taking a shot on writing Toph's POV and the second half is back to Katara, ending with Aang at the end. I hope you all enjoy the medley of perspectives! Ok well enough of me talking, on with the disclaimer! 

* * *

Me: Alright people, who wants to do this? 

Toph: No way I'm putting on my healthy coating of earth. 

Me: Well isn't that convenient! Alright next victim, Aang. Will you do it? 

Aang: Sorry I'm to busy trying to get Katara to makeout with me. 

Me: YAY!!(Squeals really loudly). Finally, I knew this would happen eventually. Well do you mind if I borrow Katara for a minute please (doesn't wait for Aang's reply and drags Katara off)! 

Katara: Where are you taking me? 

Me: Well one I want you to do the disclaimer and I have to tell you something. 

Katara: Ok, fire away.

Me: (whispers into her ear) 

Katara: Oh, ok (a bright crimson reaching her face)! Well Kataanglova8 doesn't own us or our world even though she wishes she does and had to bribe me to do this (scurries of the god knows where)! 

Me: I love bribery! It attracts them all like Sokka to meat (laughing evilly ……….jk just plain laughing). 

* * *

-------- I bet you all are wondering what exactly I bribed Katara with. Well you'll just have to wait and see or when you review make a guess. The first two people to guess correctly will have a chapter dedicated to them and you can help me with some ideas for that chapter! ------------------------------------------------------ 

Alright on with this show…………………………………………… 

* * *

The End Has Yet to Come

Chapter 3: Knee Deep in a Dilemma 

I can't believe this rash story Sokka was beginning to explain to me. Though I couldn't physically see him, through the loud thumping of his heart I knew he was restless in more ways than one. 

--------------_Flashback-------------------_

_He had gone in to visit Katara in her sickly hospital bed and had come out befuddled while I was out side practicing my earthbending. At that point however, he had run into me in a daze and we both landed in a pile on the floor, with the rock I was just about to earthbend on top of our closely pressed together bodies. _

_A light crimson hue started to form its way onto my porcelain cheeks as I noticed the current state we were in, his legs straddling my tiny waist and faces mere inches from one another, breathing heavily. As I noticed his heart beat as well, I couldn't help but ponder why it knock against his chest so, his very muscular and oh so powerful chest. Ok Toph, stop thinking this way, he interrupted your earthbending aren't you going to pound him for the intrusion. But even as I tried I couldn't stray myself from his ever intoxicating being. _

_Over the years, he hadn't really changed all that much personality wise, but his physical form was a different story. His once lighter, gawkier footsteps had now become strong and had a small grace about them that made me smile just wondering about the complexity of it all. The voice which could make my heart flutter at any given moment had now dropped multiple octaves but this was just the beginning of it. _

_Recently however, he had finished his task in becoming a master swordsman, a fact which he was more than happy to gloat about to you. With this newly found title had came muscles, lots of tight, toned muscles that I had to stop myself from running my fingers over every instant that he was in my presence. He was now a full fledged man and I a woman, but all these things were just scratching the surface to this new person he had transformed into. The one thing that hadn't changed however was the one emotion I had come to be incomplete without, that he caused me to feel with every pore of my being, love. But as I realized I was continuing in my daydreaming, I quickly snapped back to reality and tried to focus my already confused mass of a brain. _

_Though I couldn't glance at his face to see his reaction to the position he had adorned upon me, I could feel the beating of his heart against mine. But to my surprise I noted a difference in the way his heart usually thumped to the rhythm. It was quicker paced, almost nervous and flighty like he was………. nervous. No he couldn't be; it wasn't possible. Why would he be uneasy around me? _

_I could think of a million reasons for that behavior had it been myself for I was in love with him, but why was he suddenly acting this way. But I was interrupted once again by Sokka from my pondering on the subject of well……him. _

"_Hey Toph what 'cha thinking 'bout?" He really was thick sculled if he couldn't figure out what that I just happened to be focusing my intelligent mind on. _

"_I'm wondering why you're so damn rude by stopping and wreaking havoc on my earthbending practice," I snapped back at him, only to notice a slight droop in his emotions. Had I just upset him; I was just attempting to rid the premise of the awkwardness that had seemed to transport itself here. _

"_Sorry to upset you Queen Toph," he added with a mock bow and a wave of his calloused hands. "What shall be you first plan of action?"_

"_My first royal decree shall be to remove this large rock from our backs in attempt to salvage our already squished persons." On that note, with a flick of my wrist, the bolder was gone and now deposited back to its original home, the earth, and we were giggling like a bunch of gossiping little girls._

_To my surprise however, we lingered in this position for a few more seconds before struggling to our feet. I dusted the dirt off that had adorned my back earlier and began to stretch before I noted something very peculiar. A rush of blood to Sokka's well sculpted face which meant only one thing however though I tried to ignore it, he was blushing. _

_I stopped in mid stretch to quickly feel around for any others vibrations. Nope, we were the only ones in the vicinity so the only cause for this odd behavior was myself. I tried to ignore it and progress to what I had previously been doing, but I couldn't shake the thought from my already preoccupied mind. _

_I tried to intervene by stating "So how's Katara feeling, any better?" Had I known the long tale he was about to weave I wouldn't have asked. _

"_Well if you define the word better by meaning she's going to be getting a verbal beating than yes she's better. Guess who came in to visit but didn't know who she was? " _

_For a few moments I tried to decipher who it could be and then it slapped me in the face, Aang. "No way! I didn't think he was actually going to come. I mean I said I'd pummel him if he didn't, but why pick now?" _

"_That's the question I was asking myself before he so rudely interrupted me!" With that Sokka was getting angrier by the second. _

"_What do you mean he snapped at you? Aang would never do such a thing." _

"_Maybe not the Aang we knew, but that person I saw was someone else entirely. He's almost self-destructive Toph. What did Katara really do to him?" _

"_All I can conjure up is that we didn't get the real story and Katara didn't want to share the gruesome details of her idiotic actions. What happened in there Sokka? What has he become?" _

_Then Sokka launched into the epic tale in which I absorbed every inch of information looking for clues to try and discover what fate our friend had really faced. Where was our Aang? _

_---------------End Flashback------------------------- _

Now that I look back upon the tidbits and facts Sokka displayed me with, I can only come up one answer: We need to find Aang fast. With that though however, a quick footstep was heard coming out of the buzzing hospital before jumping into the sky. 

Both Sokka and I snapped our heads around before screaming, with every amount of energy we could muster, for him to come back. I couldn't see his somber face as he turned it towards us, but Sokka's body language had it written all over it. Aang's salt tears were spilling down his face and there was absolutely nothing we could do to stop them from flowing. 

* * *

(Back with Katara in Hospital Room (Katara's POV)) 

As if my life wasn't already in the rubble, this just proved to put the icing on the cake. Could he have chosen any worse time to barge into my life once again? Was he that oblivious to my needs that he had to leave in a time in which I needed him for all the moral support in the world and then he has to intrude at the worst time humanly possible? At this instant I really wanted to water whip him out of my life but what would I do later besides regret the decision. So, I decided against any harsh courses of actions for a gentler route, greeting him, despite my obviously distressed state. 

"Hi baby. How was the trip?" If he couldn't note the tone of my voice I had just come to use, he was truly didn't have my best interest at heart. 

"Not bad, but it would have been better had you been there. I thought I'd come here to see you on your lunch break from volunteering only to find you had become a patient here. Katara, what happened," he uttered with unworldly compassion strung over every note that seemed to flow out of his luscious mouth. 

Well lets see I passed out in the marketplace because I saw the most amazing man, Sokka rudely interrupted my thoughts, and my world was in turmoil again because Aang had brought back the wretched memories that haunted me every waking moment of my short life. Well I couldn't exactly tell him these things so I uttered "I got light headed and blacked out. I probably just didn't eat enough yesterday and I was worrying about everything." 

I mean it wasn't a complete lie, only a twisting of the truth, tweaking it a bit so I wouldn't have to explain the real details. I was relieved when he took the bate and just moved along. 

"Oh baby, how many times have a told you that you don't need to worry about me?" He then placed the flowers upon the bedside table and adorned my forehead with a light kiss of his plump lips, all the while his red facial hair scratching me in an uncomfortable manner. 

How could he be so damn selfish? My grandmother was at home dying with each passing day, my best friend came and showed up, I managed to claw at his heart once more and Chin had the nerve to believe I was stressing over his presence. The nerve that man had never ceased to amaze me. Had I told him the real occurrences that had happened only a few short hours ago, I would have exploded at him right then with a slew of curses. But this was not the case and so I was forced to swallow the rage that was bubbling up in the pits of my stomach and reply, though through clenched teeth all the while. 

"Yep, I shouldn't have been stressing myself over the lack of you being here, but you know it upsets me not to have you by my side." On that note, I softly kissed his lips to make my point and move off of this painful matter, though it pained me to do so. 

Though his absence had bothered me some, I had noticed one fact while he was gone. When he kissed or caressed me his heart seemed to be absent; they seemed to be stripped of all feelings whatsoever and that troubled me in more than one way. What was the cause of this emptiness, this void I was feeling in my soul? It was as if the ember that signified our love was slowly, but surely, dimming and my heart was bleeding. I wanted to feel whole once again and start anew, but this damaging relationship was keeping me from achieving my goal and my mind had come to a stop. I couldn't take anymore of this for it was destroying the person I once was and didn't coincide with the one I was striving to become. But if I didn't end this soon, I wouldn't be able to turn back and revert to the determined woman I once was. What scared me, though, was the beast I could possibly become if I couldn't change this traumatizing situation and become myself once more. 

* * *

(With Aang (Aang POV)) 

The only comfort I had begun to receive here was from a now dead woman. Though her words moved me I can't help but feel like this situation will never truly be healed unless I am able to reflect upon my current and past mass of memories. 

The ice walls of this palace numb my mind and as I slip away I know what I must do, enter the avatar state and relive past memories. So, I believe it is best to start with the current one that had just occurred a few mere moments ago, the words that may have transformed my life forever. 

------------------_Flashback---------------------------_

_My heart feels more pressure now from my latest confrontation then in all my days in solitude summed up. I thought that had I talked out my feelings with her, they wouldn't eat away at my insides and I wouldn't feel the need to blame my actions for my current state. But, I had been wrong once again. _

_All I felt was more of this disintegrating and I feel no need to live anymore. All self-preservation is gone and I can't help but feel responsible for it. Even my native element can't soothe these wounds that aren't able to mend on their own. I need a release and though I'm not sure what exactly that may be, I have an idea. Though I had promised myself I wouldn't shed another tear over her being, here they come again, my one true release, weeping. They flow like salty oceans, ever endless and streaming. But as I absorb the fact that I am indeed letting go of all thought, I hear a light ringing in my ear. I whip my head towards the direction of the sounds origin only to find a more complex situation. Sokka and Toph are now staring straight into my eyes and all I can do is look away. _

_I let the shouting fade and speed off to my new destination in a rush for the consoling of my soul. She is the one person I know truly needs my comfort, and I hers. She is slipping away, as I am, and I can't help but feel the bond between us. With that, I begin my descent towards the icy ground of the South Pole. _

_With a swift click of my hand, I close my glider and my feet touch the ground with ease. I make my way through the cluster of people towards her living quarters of the palace in a flash. It seems even my Airbending can't even transport me there fast enough. Once I reach the door however, I am hesitant. _

_What if I'm too late, she may be gone? My hand lingers on the doorknob for a moment's hesitation in fear of what situation I might see before my eyes. But those qualms are quickly banished as I receive the courage I need from her still powerful voice from within the room. "Come in Aang. I know that it's you and there's no need to be afraid, I'm still here aren't I." _

_She has always surprises me with her uncanny ability to just know what you're pondering about no matter how far away you may be. Can she read minds? I mean seriously it just freaks me out sometimes. To that I replied, "Can you stop doing that you know it scares the crap out of me?" _

"_Always the same Aang; you haven't changed a bit." To that I gave her one of my famous grins though it may have been a tad forced. Though I was glad she didn't note it, I was a little surprised she didn't say mention something about it. _

"_You'd be surprised Gran Gran, you'd be surprised." A somber look crossed her face after I stated that and almost a look of disappointment in her eyes. I wonder where that came from. _

"_You saw her didn't you." I was curious to know how she just came to that conclusion, but I didn't question it. I had no doubt to whom the she was that she referred to, but I tried not to mention it. _

"_I guess it's that obvious, huh," I replied and a depressed tone took over my voice though I had no idea when it had placed itself there. _

"_No not necessarily, but I know you well. I have always been curious about the bond that you two shared though. Now I guess that it has been severed and that is the cause for all of this moodiness. But if you don't mind me asking, what exactly was the cause for it all?" On that note a look of shocked crossed over my face. _

"_You mean she never told you? I thought……… . Well I guess I believed she would have explained the whole tale to you, being her highest confidant besides Toph and all." She then replied with an answer that befuddled me once again for about the millionth time today. _

"_I know what happened, Aang. It's not a matter of knowing the story from one side but both. I know how she feels about the situation, but I want your take on this miserable event that destroyed both of your lives." With that, I told the story from my perspective and how I ended up coming to this terrible place full of memories once again. _

"_And so, that's how I ended up back here with Appa."As I finished, there was a childlike look of innocence sparkling in her eyes, yearning for more, even searching for it. _

"_You didn't come back for me; you know that right Aang. I was part of the plan but that was not the reason for you perilous return, it was to face her. But what I can't understand is why she would be that blind from this whole situation." I tried to cut her off in protest, but she denied me. "Though she may be ignorant now Aang, she will come around eventually. But do not, I repeat, do not blame yourself for this situation. You are an innocent bystander to her cruel choices that she mistakenly made. You have never done anything to deserve this, my young Aang. If there was any other worthy of love, I wouldn't know them. Keep you head together Aang; your going to need it. I know that you will make an attempt to cut me off with this next statement so don't try it. She still loves you and you must know by now that she is sorry for her actions, maybe even regrets them. I just needed you to know that before I go…….away." _

"_Gran Gran……,"I couldn't even muster the words. Then the wave of gloom came over me. She was dying right before my eyes and I could do nothing about it. This would be the last time I would see her aging face with eyes still as curious as a child. She held on for me to come here. It was not my blessing she needed but she wanted to explain it all to me. All the while she had been salvaging this moment for me to explain the truth of the situation. As her death loomed on the horizon, tears fill my eyes and threatened to spill over. _

"_I know Gran Gran, I know." After this I hugged her and held her tight as her final breaths approached. I decided quickly in my head what course of action I was going to take. "Gran Gran, I want to make you a promise. A promise that I will try to work it out between Katara and I with all the energy I can muster." _

_With what energy she had left, she placed her hands on either side of my face, placing a light kiss upon my forehead. "Be strong Aang and I know you will work this out. I have faith in you. Tell the kids I love them and Toph too. I'm going to a better place; you of all people should know that. Come visit me whenever you like; I will be waiting. Oh, and there was one more thing I wanted to tell you. That's right, you and Katara's destinies are forever intertwined, but don't fight it. That will only hurt you more, embrace what time you have left, because you never know what breath is going to be your last." With that, she laid her head back upon her pillow and with a smile plastered on her face she took her last breath. _

_It was at this point that I let the whimpering begin. The tears poured out and I had no control. I just sat there clutching her now cold hand and I almost heard a whisper. "I'm here with you Aang, always have, always will." _

_This enforced the tears to a different level and I wept and wept until I couldn't weep any longer. With that, I ran from the room and took off into the sky once more. _

_-------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------_

Now I slip back into consciousness, as a lone tear rolls down my cheek. Who knew that remembering would be this painful? 

She had been the only one whose letters I had replied to, only secretly though. But now, she was gone from our world and into the next. I had gotten close to the woman of many years and she had been taken away from me. I felt as if I had no one left, roaming this land we call earth by my lonesome. 

But yet, I could see the light for I could hear her dying words, "I have faith in you." 

* * *

Thanks guys for reading this chapter. I hoped Aang was more like himself and you could really feel the emotion. I do want to explain my reasoning for Aang's actions though in the previous actions. It's actually in a PM from PandoraNC and it took the words from my mouth. I couldn't have said it any better. 

So here it is 

I figured that Aang would only be overly angsty to begin with...figured he had to get those three years of pent up frustration off his chest. Now that he's let Katara know how he's felt/feels he can start to heal and she can start to heal in the process of trying to right her wrong. I absolutely loved how you put in that Aang still admits his love for Katara and always will..that was totally bittersweet! However I can see their relationship growing all over again.. because as they have said..their destinies are intertwined..whether they like it or not :)

Ok so I hope you guys got that part. Please review I want to see if you all liked this chapter. Thanks a bunch! 

Kataanglova8 :)


	5. Chapter 4:What We Live to Regret

Hey everyone, it's Kataanglova8 and I just wanted to thank all my loyal reviewers. They have all been amazing and given me great insight .So I wanted to thank you all. Next, I just wanted to say I am still looking for one other person to guess my bribe. You can refer to the disclaimer on the previous chapter for more details. But basically if you guess correctly, you get a chapter dedicated to you and you can help me with ideas for that chapter! I was also glad to hear all the positive feedback about Aang becoming more of himself and I'm excited you enjoyed it all. Oh and most of this chapter is from Sokka's POV , the flashback in Gaoling and after that is Toph's POV but right at the end it changes to Aang's. Alright on with the disclaimer to get this chapter started!

* * *

Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Zuko: Oh, oh, I do, I do (jumping up in down).

Me: Alright anyone else besides Sifu Hotman over here want to do it?

Zuko: I told you to stop calling me that (he says through clenched teeth as steam comes out of his ears).

Me: Well I can do what I want, seeing as you don't own me.

Zuko: I'm going to own you in a second if you don't let me do the damn disclaimer (starts chasing me with fire in his hands).

Me: Ah, Katara please do the disclaimer.

Katara: Sorry a little busy here right now (she says as she comes out of her bedroom with crazy hair and even more rumpled clothing).

Aang: Katara, what are you doing? Come back in here (a light crimson hue forms on her face).

Katara: I'll be in in a minute Aang just hold on.

Me: Well sorry for disturbing you two lovebirds. Go back to doing ……..whatever it was you were doing exactly (with that she slams the door and Zuko continues chasing me).

Me: Toph or Sokka please help me or someone just do the disclaimer before Zuko burns my hair off!

Toph: Alright, alright! You make it seem like a life or death situation.

Me: Hm, well I kind of have a firebender trying to burn me or kill me for that matter! So if you don't think that's life or death enough for you Toph, I don't know what is.

Toph: Alright! All you had to do was ask nicely ask. I would have said yes, but seeing as you aren't capable of doing that right now, I might just wait to save you for a few minutes.

Me: Please Tophie, for me (gives her puppy dog eyes).

Toph: Are forgetting I'm blind? I can't see that odd face you are attempting to give me.

Me: Oh yeah! Sorry! Sokka help me! I'm begging you!

Sokka: Alright I will do it, under one condition. You let me narrate some of this chapter! This drama needs so comic relief!

Me: Alright! Just do it already so I won't be dead in a few seconds and I can actually have a can write the stupid chapter.

Sokka: Yes! Captain Sokka to the rescue! Kataanglova8 doesn't own us or whatever we may do. Some other two guys do, Mike and Brian ring a bell. Anyway she wishes she did, but there is no way she is going to be able to.

Zuko: (stops chasing me) Poop now I can't do it. I hate you Sokka. Hey Kataanglova8, when am I ever going to get in your story, huh? What about god old Zuko?

Me: Well, let's see. You just tried to kill me! So, I'm guessing not for a while buddy!

Zuko: (sits in the corner and cries) why? Why? Why?

Me: Alright guys, this is enough drama for me! I'm out of here!

* * *

The End Has Yet to Come 

Chapter 4: What We Live to Regret 

There are instances in our lives in which we desired to have done better, been more, but that isn't the case. Instead, we fall short of those expectations we held of ourselves or the standards others had adorned upon us. But, in the end the result is all the same, regret. Regret for the people we may have become or the mistaken choices that we have made. But what most don't have an insight into, is that all these regrets add up, threatening to boil over your already distraught being.

You feel that you could have done something, anything to brighten the hand fate has dealt you and yet we know this isn't true. For the moments that seem to vanish are equivalent to ones gained and so forth. Being pain stricken or in denial doesn't cease to prove my point for there are moments so utterly full of pure joy and utter hope that we can't help but move forward, beginning our journey back to the hopeful future after we had strayed from the path of life.

But unfortunately this was one of those moments, the instant filled with disillusionment within myself as grief welled up in my core. The floor had seemingly fallen out from under me and I was running, though I didn't know what from.

I was lost in the turmoil of my own mind and yet I couldn't help but have a glimpse towards the future, the white light at the end of the tunnel, for I had something that no one else might manage to have in a time such as this, my friends. But, after today's occurrences, I am positive of one factor, they will forever be by my side.

* * *

--_Flashback-- _

_Toph and I had arrived upon the palace painting. Our trek to find Aang had been perilous, for we had no means of transportation but our own feet. One that note, we were forced to run, long powerful strides as each step, attempting to close the gap between our friend who had exiled himself from all forms of our comfort and compassion. Just to our luck however, we had mistakenly taken a few wrong turns and had ended up in a rather large mass of a snow storm, most probably a blizzard. _

_As you can imagine, this delayed our arrival by more than a few mere moments, but we did eventually disembark. But, this had caused our exhausted persons to take a rather long interruption before we found our distraught friend. _

_Soon though, we made our way through the exquisitely decorated ice palace, checking each room for his presence and yet we couldn't even pick up his vibrations, for Toph couldn't distinguish sensations well on the glassy ice that adorned themselves on the palace floors. Eventually we had almost given up in our efforts of discovering his current predicament, until we bumped right into him. _

_Upon a large boulder in the fortress's small courtyard, is where he sat. We hadn't noticed it until we approach his position, but he was indeed crying. Had we known what situation had just panned out before the young airbender's eyes, we would have known their origin, but this wasn't the case. I thought upon the matter however, and thought the only conclusion could have been Katara. _

_With that, I approached him and sat upon his side. "Oh buddy! I'm so sorry! She's an idiot! I have to talk to her later about her idiotic actions, but all I can do is begin saying sorry for her ridiculous behavior." A look of puzzlement crossed over his well defined features at my previous comment. _

_Now was the first time I had looked into his eyes however and all I could see was the hurt and betrayal laying in a pool of emotions. Lone tears had drawn themselves down his face and more threatened to spill out of his gray orbs. It wrenched at my heart strings to just see this emotion spelled across his face and yet I couldn't help but wonder what really happened, the true account that he had yet to enlighten us with. But my thoughts were quickly diminished by his next statement. _

"_Sokka, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but she's dead. She's gone and I can't help but feel guilty that I was the one in her attendance instead of you. She would have enjoyed seeing you before her final breath and I am truly sorry for your loss Sokka." The compassion seeped out of him as a few more tears continued to spill over the edges of his eyes and I couldn't help but feel for the young boy that flanked my right. But, his words had puzzled me beyond comprehension and I tried to sort them out in my now befuddled mind racing with thoughts. _

"_Aang, I don't understand what you mean. Katara isn't dead. I saw her only mere minutes ago. She can't be gone. I just conversed with her. You're really confusing me. Care to elaborate." _

_A somber look was present on his face for the news he was going to have to break to me. Had I know what would spill its way out of his mouth I wouldn't have even ventured near the subject. "Gran Gran, Sokka, I was talking about …………Gran Gran." _

_No it couldn't be. She couldn't have perished while I was on my way here. There was no way this was really happening. I closed my eyes in an attempt to wake myself from this nightmare, but to my displeasure when I opened them once again the scene played out in front of my eyes was the same. This was real and I was going to have to come face to face with reality sooner or later. _

_I tried to respond but the only sound I could muster was a slight whimpering. She had departed from this world into the next and I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. The waterworks were soon to approach and all I could do was sob. Hour after hour I laid here with my friends by my side trying to accept the fact that my grandmother was gone and I didn't have the ability to bring her back. After a while however, my eyes became so dry they burned. I was in agony and all they could do was stay by my side and embrace me lovingly. _

_Even Toph had a few tears slip out, though she won't admit to it. We all tried our best to comfort one another, but it was of no use. We mourned the woman whom we had all grown to love throughout the ending years of her long life, but yet we mourned the death of our old selves as well, the ones we had become after the war had finished ,the people we had grown to hate. Shedding the façade we where forced to put on day after day just to survive and not harbor the guilt, we had the chance to start anew. _

_In memory of this woman, we would become the people we strived to become, forgetting the past and getting on with our lives. We would not fail her and her death would not be in vain. She was our teacher and we her pupils. All we could do was attempt to be what she had strived to have us become, a family once more. _

_--End Flashback-- _

* * *

As I remember today's courses of action however, I believe that this was the only way that we could truly reconcile with each other once and for all. This life changing event just happened to be my grandmother's death and although it is completely distressing it dissolved all boundaries between us. The atmosphere of it all seemed to remind me of old times, carefree and joyful though a terrible loss did loom on our horizon.

This was a time to rejoice for we were in each others presences once more, though we were missing one member of our team. I didn't bring her up however due to the agonizing pain it may cause Aang after our now blissful reunion. But my thoughts were abandoned when Aang uttered, "So what have you guys been up to these past three years? I would tell you my story but it isn't very enticing enough to keep your interest."

Toph was the first to start out by stating, "Well, let's see, where did we leave off with you? Oh that's right, the trip to my parent's house. Wasn't that fun, fun, fun, Sokka? Just so overly amazing I don't even know where to start." Sarcasm dripped over every note of her playful voice and she began weaving the tale of our return to her home of Gaoling.

* * *

--_Flashback (Toph's POV) -- _

_The sun blazed down on our backs as we approached the front steps of my ever dreaded house, the steps to my prison. Question began buzzing through my mind. What if they don't let me leave again? Will I ever get to see the Gang together once again? The anticipation lurched in my throat as a dry lump had begun to form there from my nervous chattering. This was where fate had intervened before and I was hoping it would so graciously do it again so I wouldn't have to face the ever binding forces of my parents. _

_My attempt at a normal conversation with Sokka at this very moment came in the form of, "Do you think they'll let me leave again Snoozles?" _

_A loud chuckle came from the core of his being as I let it soak into my every pore, the utter sound calming me from the inside out. "Already thinking about leaving, are you Toph?" _

"_What am I supposed to think, huh? You really think they are just going to greet me with open arms don't you. If you are really thinking that then you really don't know my parents," I said as we crossed the main entrance way into the lavishly and magnificently bejeweled walls of my house. _

"_Lady Bei Fong," I heard the guard utter as we were ushered into the house before the slamming of the doors behind our backs. _

_Sokka then surprised me with his next statement which I hadn't taken into account before. "You're not just their little blind girl who needs to be protected anymore. You're Toph Bei Fong, the world's greatest earthbender, and a hero, my hero." _

"_Oh Sokka, don't go all mushy on me," I added with a punch of his arm which earned a crush and a short rubbing of the now tender spot. But I couldn't help but be swayed by his words. They even left a light crimson hue on my already nervous face. _

"_I'm not Toph! I was being a hundred and ten percent serious! I meant every word of it." All I could pick up from his vibrations was the truth in every thump and I couldn't help but feel satisfied. Compliments from Sokka were hard to come by. _

"_Well Sokka, what happened to the other ninety percent?" At this, we both doubled over from laughing before being rudely interrupted by my guard telling us that my parents were prepared to encounter us. _

_Upon our arrival my parents had called for a lavish feast on our estate in which every wealthy family in the earth kingdom almost attended. The room was animated with the loud clutter of dished being served by our maids and the talk of the town. Even the vibrations the people were making gave me a feeling of lightheadedness. We swiftly took our seats besides one another and merely mingled with the surrounding folk on our side of the table. _

_A light tapping on glass was heard and everyone immediately stopped what they have been previously doing as they turned their heads towards the sounds origin, my father, Lao Bei Fong. _

"_On part of my daughter and her…..friend's arrival, I would like to make a toast to her safe delivery home where she can now finish her schooling and make a life for herself. Cheers," He exclaimed as he lifted his glass as did the rest of the room, which was followed by the chiming of glass on glass. _

_The nerve of my father! Uh, I could have encased him into the earth right then and there but decided against the rash decision at the last moment. _

_I brought my lips to Sokka's curious ear and whispered, "If he really thinks I am going to abide by what he just said, he has got to be shitting himself. I got an idea, let's make a scene and then hightail it out of here. Sound like a plan?" _

_His words of protest didn't cease to amaze me however. "Don't you at least want to stay a few more days to see them Toph? They are your only family." _

"_No Sokka, I don't. I say we leave tonight after this dinner but first wreak a little havoc. We could stay in an inn for the night and take the first ship back to the South Pole in the morning. What do you say?" _

_My answer came in the form of a twinkling in his curious eyes and three words. "Let's do this." _

_Within the next five minutes, my father became mortified beyond comprehension. I grabbed meat from the noble man's plate in front of myself, as did Sokka, and we ripped it apart like knives to butter. Next, I earthbended everyone's chairs out from underneath them and the result was a loud boom and a quiet snickering from both Sokka and I. Lastly, we broke out an accent and talked with our surrounding neighbors about the importance of nose picking for your health, all the while mimicking their gestures and looks of disgust across their faces. As the dinner ended we ran into the kitchen, broke open the alcoholic beverage cabinet and stole the cactus juice my father preferred to drink. _

_Earthbending our yard out front was the most entertaining part, for I made a smiley face out of the rocks that was picking its nose. We retreated as fast as we could to the nearest inn before passing out on the couch in hysterics. _

"_Did you see the look on my dad's face? It was priceless," I stuttered in between fits of laughter erupting from my being. _

"_Yeah, but no what's worse? We have no money, so when we have to sneak on that ship tomorrow, probably in some cargo!" This brought on another series of chuckling before we both finally fell into a slumbering state until the dawn. _

"_Oh shit!" I awoke to see Sokka stumbling to get his belongings together for our trip out of this wretched place. _

"_Snoozles, why are you mumbling like an idiotic baboon?" The continued thumping racket he was making grew continually louder and I retorted to yelling. "Sokka, why the hell are you freaking out so damn much?" Let's just agree that I wasn't the best person to wake up at daybreak without any notice of what was going on. _

"_We have to be on that boat in 10 minutes!" _

"_Crap," I mumbled attempting to stand and falling back onto the plump piles of pillows on the couch. _

"_We still need to sneak on the boat come on let's go." He pulled my arm as we rushed down the stairs in an effort to reach the boat before it took off and leaving here on this chunk of earth I unfortunately called my home. _

_Reluctantly, we jumped into a cargo bin together before closing the cap for the elongated journey. It was large enough to fit us both comfortably but I was beginning to wonder how long we would be forced to stay in this prison of a box for. _

"_Snoozles, how long exactly is this trip?" _

"_Probably a few days. Why?" Well wonderful! This was going to be one hell of a ride and as it turned out it was, just not the one we were expecting. _

_--End Flashback (Still Toph's POV) -- _

* * *

"So that's how you guys got back here? Wow, I'm impressed!" The look on Aang's face rivaled that of a child desiring candy but was denied it.

I was more than happy to share their story but retelling it bothered me in some unexplainable way. Maybe it had been not telling Sokka my secret, that I loved him with all my heart, while we had been together, all by our lonesomes for those few days. No, that couldn't be it. The only conclusion that made its way to my puzzled brain was that I missed my family.

"Guy's, do either of you want to write a letter for me? It's just something I need to do, to put the past behind me."

Sokka pondered this thought for an instant before replying, "Yeah I'll go get it. I'll be right back Tophie." With that my cheeks allowed a bright crimson to form upon them though I tried to hide it from Aang who was staring oddly at me.

"You still haven't told him have you?" Shock crossed over my mind numbing it. How did he know my secret I believed I had kept so delicately hidden all of these years? I swiftly decided to pretend to be oblivious to what he was referring to though I knew perfectly well.

"What secret?" An urgent tone had entered me voice however andI knew at any moment's notice Aang would pick up on it. Not to my surprise, he replied with a roll of his eyes and a look that could pierce the truth out of my heart.

"You know very well to what I am trying to converse with you about."

I decided against being untruthful to him and answered simply, "Nope and don't try to get me to because you haven't told Katara either." Now it was his turn to blush, as I aimlessly played with the grass beneath my petite fingers.

"Sokka's coming back now. Let's just have a truce ok, but make me a promise before you go confront her. Tell her and I will tell Sokka. We have a week to do it or I will tell Katara and you can convince Sokka, all right."

We interlaced out pinky fingers for our promise as he managed to say, "Deal."

Like that, he was off into the wind, not being confined to the enclosed space of the ground, flying free and receiving comfort from his native element.

"What were you and Aang talking about?" His heart beat seemed to question my action and I couldn't muster a logical answer for why.

"You know, stuff…….." And I was right. It was a mass of things that were going to become very critical in the next few days. Let the games begin.

* * *

(Up in the Air with Aang (Aang POV))

I rushed off to my sleeping quarters at once to relax from the perilous day I had faced. All the turmoil and distress has left me unusually exhausted, as if it has some how taken a toll on my body as well as my mind.

As I enter the hallway however, I stop in my tracks. I glance upon a sight which made every part of the day fall away and I'm left with the numbness once again. It haunts my soul and rips it apart once again. Once again however, I remember Gran Gran's dying words "I have faith in you," and it brings light to the situation. The negative thoughts are diminished and I have a clear head once more, a wave of relief for my being. I am able to muster two words that make him turn his head towards me, the start of the battle. The fury he has can be scene in his eyes and through clenched teeth I mutter, "Hello Chin."

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading this chapter. Remember review please if you want the next chapter. This is just the beginning of the fun. Some people may think the confrontation with Chin is the climax but I assure you it is not; it is part of the rising action though. I haven't even completely laid out the plot for you yet. These chapters have only been a sampling of what is in store. Ok thank you to all my reviewers once again. Remember to guess what the bribe is. Alright thanks for reading, now review! Thanks a bunch guys!

Kataanglova8 :)


	6. Chapter 5:Courses of Action

Hey everyone; its Kataanglova8 here! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! School work has been crazy busy and I have had so much of it. So, to all of you whom I have disappointed I'm sorry. I promise this chapter is going to start one hell of a ride. Let's just say it gets……..interesting at the least. Well the first part of this chapter is from Sokka's POV but halfway through the flashback it switches to Aang's. I hope you all enjoy it and please review! I wanted to also thank all of my loyal reviewers who continually give me amazing advice for each passing chapter. Oh, and I still need one person to guess the bribe with Katara. If you would like to reread it, it is from 2 chapters ago right in the beginning. Singwiththewind was the only one to guess it correctly so far. They will have a chapter dedicated all to themselves and they can help me with ideas for that chapter. Ok people on with the disclaimer!

* * *

Me: Toph shoot!

Toph: (starts to pout) But I'm about to go earthbend and pile on the healthy coating of earth.

Me: Well, you promised and as I quote Toph Bei Fong doesn't break promises (wearing a sly face).

Toph: Well there you go again twisting my words around! Do you have a talent of doing that?

Me: Well I could just say to everyone the person you li- (gets cut off by Toph).

Toph: Alright enough said! Kataanglova8 doesn't own me or my friends, even though she does manipulate us into doing things!

Me: I do not!

Toph: What ever! I'm out of here!

Me: I will never understand that girl.

Alright on with the story! Yay (starts to squeal)!

* * *

The End Has Yet to Come

Chapter 5: Courses of Action

Had I know the situation Toph and I were going to walk into; we wouldn't have ventured near that wide expanse of that hallway, the battle zone. The continued yelling and crashes of the elements adorned our ears and yet we couldn't help but stand still. Time had stopped and we were just witnesses to the events being played out before our eyes. Nothing we could have possibly done would have changed it, but why would we want to. Our dear friend was finally getting the release he yearned for with every pore of his being, this fight, this showdown.

He could finally voice that opinion that had bottled itself up in his core, threatening to burst at a moments notice. For when it finally did explode, no one was safe from its wrath.

* * *

--_Flashback--_

_As the last of my lone tears dribbled its way down my somber face, I realized I was ready. I was ready to live my life, no matter what the costs. Her death had at least given me that much. The strength she had instilled within me was shinning brighter and more vibrantly than any ember ever could. Her death would never be in vain, for we would accomplish the tasks set forth in front of our eyes. _

_Each tear drew away any remaining grief before my ever glassy eyes. The rose tinted glasses that I had adorned up the world for so long had been violently removed and I was left helpless to the wretchedness of the world. For once, I could see the truth, the knowledge that life wasn't always as easy as I appeared to see it. Certain disturbances disrupted you from the path for your dreams, but this all seemed to come to a halt as the tears finished their violent path down my cheeks. I was stronger, willing to face the world, not just physically but emotionally as well. As I turned to face Toph, I could see that she was in a similar state, her will becoming resilient to outside factors but still at a fragile stage. And so to comfort her I uttered, "Come here Toph." _

_At once I was lost in a sea of her, the sea green yet unseeing eyes sheltered from the world for so long, the strong persona I had grown to love and the petite amount of tenderness she tended to display while in my presence. She was delicate though she would never admit it, not weak. No, never weak, but she had this certain air of mystery ever cloaking her feelings from the world. From time to time however, I was graced with a glimpse at that vulnerability though not for long. Sometimes I believed I was imagining the whole situation but the expression on her face dare kid me not was still soft, so unlike the earth she had come to resemble. But as I recall, the earth had its weak spots as well. _

_Quick sand was soft and smooth, swallowing you whole and any given moment as you struggled for the moments of your life you had left before you plunged into darkness. This situation seemed to begin occurring with Toph as well. The utter sensations she could muster within my being, no matter what actions I had taken or emotions I tried to perceive, never ceased to amaze me. Every time I was graced with her presence a spark lit within the core of my being and I couldn't help but to see that the world brightened a bit. But I was quickly snapped from my lingering thoughts about what occurred in her company with a quick "Snoozles, your hearts beating like a humming bird. You sure you're not going to have a heart attack." _

_A chuckle managed so escape my mouth before I said, "Yeah, I'm sure Toph. I'm just thinking about……..stuff." I had uttered this with an attempt to stray her now befuddled mind from what I had previously been pondering. _

_For a moment, I thought my effort had gone to waste as a quizzical look placed it self upon her flawless porcelain features. But, she decided to drop the issue as we heard a sharp yelling of, "Go to hell!" This was then followed my a slew of curses and a sharp slamming sound like rocks being smashed over and over. As we redirected our attention to the origin of the noise, we realized this was just what the actual clamor was, earthbending. _

_Toph and I met eyes for a mere moment as recognition was seen in both our eyes. The only one whom the clatter could be coming from danced in front of our puzzled eyes, Aang. At that instant, we both began to scramble to our feet, each stride closing the gap between our dear friend and ourselves. We reached the top of the spiral stairs, all the while stumbling on the glassy ice floors surrounding our every movement. Aang turned around just in time to glance in our direction and said, "Guys, get out of here. This is my battle to fight and mine alone. Leave or go get Katara. Just get out of the way!" _

_With that, a fire ball was flung in our direction missing Aang's head by mere inches. We didn't need anyone to tell us twice, so we took cover behind a nearby alcove in which we could harbor in safety but have the ability to witness the ever raging confrontation. _

_Aang was constantly swift in his attacks, as usual but there was almost a hidden meaning behind those attacks, a warning. Though I didn't know exactly what at that moment, I had a slight hint of an idea; he was fighting not only for his honor, but the one of another, Katara. Though she had done unexplainable damage to him, he still secretly harbored a dwindling flame of love, ever so lightly caressing his heart and yet while his mind wished he could extinguish that flame, the passion just added to it as it grew larger and larger before it needed to break free. Now as I came to realized this, I could truly understand. _

_When one is confronted with the real truth, real knowledge, we are quick to question it ourselves. The instant truth robs you of all sanity leaving you to feel bare to the cruelties of the world and yet there is light. The strength that this is what really was going on, that you were too blind to recognize it. The sheer force of this power bewildered me at this instant. The cloak had been removed from my eyes and the world was truth, the raw uncut version, the one that others didn't want you to see. His actions were enough for me to see that much. He still loved her and her, him, but this was the confrontation. The outcome would decide who could hold her heart. _

_Though, she had mangled Aang so much, his ever redeeming quality came into play, the willingness to forgive. Selfless until the breaking point, he was the Avatar, the worlds hope, but he was Aang none the rest and Aang had some shit to settle. But I had been blind to the shards of ice that now flew around us, but Toph, ever steady, was quick enough to react. _

_Her right arm was knocked flat into my chest slamming me to the wall as the icicle rushed straight past my shocked face and embedded its way into one of the surrounding walls. "Must you always be such a meathead, Snoozles?" _

_The sarcasm dripped from her voice and I couldn't help but smile, another quality I loved about her. The effortless way she made me forget my surroundings, it was just Toph and I, at least that's the way I felt. "I try!" _

"_Alright, since Twinkletoes over there is fighting against his worst enemy, at least for now, could you please pay attention?" _

"_Alright! I will give it all effort I have in this manly body!" _

_She replied with a roll of the eyes and a punch in my side, "I told you to pay attention Meathead, not brag about yourself." _

"_Alright! If you insist!" _

_As I turned my attention back to the scene I was presently gazing at, I couldn't help but feel guilt well up in my core. Had I gotten rid of Chin like I had planned before, Aang wouldn't be in this situation. But, I knew it was inevitable and so all I could do was stare and wait, patiently. _

_Aang summoned an octopus form with ease, all the while deflecting Chin's fire blasts. Chin was quick to steady his attacks, but I couldn't help but notice a steady decrease in the intensity of them. I saw this register in Aang's eyes as well as he found it was a perfect time to release his fury and end this predicament once and for all. _

_Air, water, earth, and fire wound his way into his hands, all of the elements, each a part of him. He swiftly lunged forward onto his right leg launching the power he held in his hands on his opponent. The water, he swirled around Chin's body, paralyzing him in fear and snaking its way up to his neck where it then froze, leaving him unarmed with no protection from Aang's wrath. _

_Next, was the earth and I couldn't help but regress to the time in which he had such difficulty with it, the opposite forces of his fleeting nature. But now, as he attacked Chin with it brutally as the earth wailed his face beyond recognition, I was amazed. The struggles he had gone through almost seemed to evaporate, turmoil gone as he looked the part of the master he surely was. The earthen fists that had placed themselves upon his own pounded any thought that might be coherently forming in Chin's head, the face of the enemy. _

_Then came the fire. The timidness he had displayed upon learning this element was evident on his face even now, a fully realized Avatar. The blood he had spilt with it, the hurt he had caused, he couldn't help but associate pain with it, until he learned its beauty. The small pulse it seemed to make at this instant was showing the heart and soul he had put into this fight. It wasn't just some battle of strength. No, it would never be that. It was a battle of wills and as he thrust the fire whips he had created, he could finally conquer his self doubt, that his was never quite good enough. The countless lives he had saved couldn't amount to show him that. This was it, the only way he could ever be free and yet as he drew his native element, a blanket of peace was rolled over us. _

_The end to the turmoil hadn't ceased, the world was still in pieces, but yet as of now he could finally be whole. The Aang we never knew would be there before our eyes, and yet it would all seem familiar. We had lived lives before together, I had no doubt about that in my mind , and so as he became his true self he wouldn't be a complete stranger, just a forgotten face, the ones that brought with them the most joy of all. _

_(Switch to Aang's POV) _

_As I launched the final attack on Chin, I felt whole once again, the Aang I was 100 years ago was back with me today, not a care in the world. I stepped put of the trance I had seemed to place myself in without my knowledge as I stepped over to the steaming Chin, smoke tendrils rising from his hands in an attempt to break out of the prison I had placed him in. _

"_It's over. No one has seen pity on you. No one wants you here. Your presence is unwelcome. I have no doubt in my mind that you will leave. You know what I am capable of doing and I have no problem releasing it upon you once again. Now leave and never come back!" With this I whispered in his ear, "She is not yours anymore, she never was. You never loved her and I can't help but see the truth in that. For if you truly did, you wouldn't of let her hurt me. You are to blame as much as her and believe me I will talk to her. But, you," I looked down with disgust, "you, are an insult to this world. I shall not continue, my actions have said enough. Now I will repeat this once more. When I take of these shackles, you are to leave and never come back. I repeat, never. You got that Chin or do I have to show you that once again? Hm?" _

_I didn't give him time to respond as I shot him down within the bowls of the ice, leaving him there in a semiconscious state. He wasn't dead, just merely sleeping, a really, really long slumber, maybe even centuries worth of it. _

_I turned on my heels to face a shocked expression on both Sokka and Toph's faces. "What? It's not like he didn't have it coming anyway! Paybacks a bitch!" _

_With that, the leapt upon me in a bear hug, chuckling all the while. Toph was the first to respond with a, "I never knew you had it in you Twinkletoes! I mean I know my training made you a kick ass earthbender, but I never thought you were finally going to start thinking like one two. But, it's about time. Karma was coming back to haunt that boy and finally bit him straight in the ass." This started another round of giggles as we fought to hold it in, but in the end we couldn't win the war, as they came barreling out of our mouths bringing us to near tears. _

"_It's good to have you guys back," I uttered, "I missed you two." _

"_Us too buddy, us too. Now let's go get some drinks from the pub. We need a formal reunion." So, we linked arms and made our way downed the ice paved roadway it an attempt to get drunk and forget our troubles. The party was just beginning. _

* * *

_(End Flashback) _

(Still Aang's POV)

We had become so wasted that I couldn't even tell up from down, the room appeared to be spinning. I had resided to telling "Yo Mamma" jokes and we even had the entire mass of the pub dancing and laughing, while some decided to even sing on the tables( no not like that people….. you and your sick minds….lol). "Yo Mammas so hairy, she has afros growing on her nipples." I started to gasp for air as the laughing emanating from my throat left me breathless, picture that. Me, an Airbender, left gasping for air over a joke I had just recently told, who'd figure. Anyway, after my recent bout of laughter, the bar went quiet. "What it was funny, right?"

"What did you say 'bout my mamma," Sokka said with no hint of sarcasm present in his tone. But, I knew he was just fooling me after a minute as the corners of his mouth threatened to curl up in a smile. This caused everyone in the room to fall into a merry essence once again.

"I think I'm going to head out Sokka; I'm going to regret this in the morning if I don't."

"Why? The party's just getting started," He attempted to say, but it came out as more of a "Wha, the patty is ting ed."

"Exactly my point, Sokka! See 'ya tomorrow!"

Before a protest came from either Toph or Sokka, I accused myself from the hustle of the bar onto the street. The ground seemed to sway, as I realized I had no where to sleep. I questioned going back in and asking Sokka, but that might erupt into another round of shots and regretting something I didn't mean to say. So, I found my way back to the stable I had stumbled upon on my way in where Appa was currently residing. By, the time I arrived however, I had received my share of scrapes and bruises from countless bouts of tripping on my own two feet.

Appa greeted me with a loud grunt as I entered the stable I would harbor for the night. "Good day to you too buddy," I said with as much enthusiasm I could muster, as sleep quickly approached on me. I couldn't help myself from burping loudly though I tried to hold it in.

Sliding down the wall on my back, I laid my head upon the small stack on hay at Appa's feet. "Night, night, buddy!"A yawn mustered its way to my mouth as sleep seemed to welcome me, but before sleep could encase me with its wonder, a sharp snap was heard by my all too sensitive ears. I rose in an instant and crouched beside the doorway. When I glanced quietly out the side of the stable door however, I gazed upon the temptress, other wise known as the person who ruined my heart, Katara. The events of the day rushed back into my head. But why wasn't I surprised? I knew I had to face this sooner or later, but did it have to be this instant. Maybe I could fake sleep quickly before she noticed I was even in her presence.

So, as quietly as I could I tiptoed to my spot and lay down upon the ever inviting hay lining of this grand stable, or rather my sleeping quarters until a few moments ago. But, just my luck, I stepped on a twig as I silently cursed myself and scrunched up in an attempt to not be seen. As I hoped and prayed she would not turn around, she did. I was left asking, do the spirits truly hate me? What did I ever do to them? For their sake, I saved the world. Hello, could they just spare me this one time, but no they just had to send her to me now. But I was quickly interrupted, with her saying, "Hello! Who's there?"

"Hello Katara."  
"Aang, is that you?"

I decided for her sake I would reveal myself and so I stood up and stepped out into the moonlight. As I did this however, I couldn't help but notice that under her cloak was a hospital gown. She had just escaped from there. I stifled a giggle as best as I could but my efforts were a waste as I burst out laughing. "You really hated that place, didn't you?"

At that time, she looked down to notice her predicament and she joined in with a small chuckle, "Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

"I saw your boyfriend today." My reply was a small, "Oh," and nothing more so I decided to push on the matter.

"Let's just say that he won't be coming back anytime soon………….."

"Not that I don't want to know the story, I do, but could we get away from here? I just broke out of the hospital for Pete's sake and I don't want them to catch me so let's go to the water and you can discuss this.

With that, we ran and the tense atmosphere disappeared. Don't get me wrong, I was still eternally mad at her and she hadn't faced my wrath, but I was in a good mood from the drinks. This pressing matter could wait until morning. I just had to tell her the meaning for all of this, to express my feeling in the best way I could.

We arrived upon our destination, the water rippling up against the beach, the full moon throwing diamonds in the water and in Katara's hair, the perfect site for a story telling, more of a confession.

"So where were we," She asked with a pondering expression adorned upon her perfect features.

"All I have to say first is that its one hell of a story and an enticing one at that."

"What is it ever with you but enticing?" With, I launched into the epic tale of the battle between good and evil, of me and Chin.

* * *

Thanks guys for reading this! Please R an R and I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner. I will update ASAP which might be a few days. Hold on people, the story's only beginning. Thanks a bunch!

Kataanglova8 :)


	7. Chapter 6:Mumbled Stories, Drunken Times

Hey everyone; it's Kataanglova8 here once again! I'm so sorry about the delay of the last chapter! You can blame my teachers for that; they have been pounding me with homework. I have a research paper due next week and two quarter finals this week. I hope to get the next chapter out by this weekend but I'm not so sure I will be able to. Anyway, here's the next chapter of The End Has Yet to Come. The first half is to be told from Aang's POV with the end being told from Katara's and the end is back to Aang's. I might put a funny little snippet in the end to see what fate had become of Chin, just for your enjoyment. Thanks a bunch guys for all my loyal reviewers, I owe you so much for the advice you have all given to me. Alright, on with the disclaimer.

* * *

Oh, I also want to dedicate this chapter to PandoraNC. She is a loyal fan of my writing and we were just talking about the whole Kataang kiss from the NYCC Trailer. It is at the end for you Pandora. She initiates it and then pulls away. So, there you go. On with the disclaimer once again.

* * *

Iroh: Yay! My favorite time of the day has approached.

Me: I'm guessing that would be disclaimer time!

Iroh: No. My jasmine tea is ready, young one. Before you rush into such a story as this you must enjoy a cup of my relaxing herbal tea.

Me: (smacks self in face) Must I always fight you people to do these disclaimers? Oh, and Iroh you sound like one of those stupid infomercials I want to turn off the TV.

Iroh: TV, infomercials, I've never heard of such a things.

Me: (getting really annoyed) Never mind! I guess I will just do the disclaimer myself for today since everyone else is busy making out with each other.

Everyone (in their pair's ex. Kataang, Maiko, and Tokka): Ok! (Go back to making out)

Me: Why do I even bother? Anyway, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender but a girl can dream right? Anyway, on with the story! Yay!

* * *

The End Has Yet to Come

Chapter 6: Mumbled Stories, Drunken Times 

The reaction that I had received from Katara upon the completion of my story shocked not only I, but her as well. The lingering taste of it sent my body on a whirlwind that I had yearned for for so long, and yet she wasn't forgiven. I suppose I was lenient tonight, the boundary between us slowly coming down as we explained our actions, but her reflex was inexcusable.

All I had wanted to do was to interpret my feelings, tell my tale of the fate of Chin or what I suppose had become of it. But, she had to go a ruin my whole plan, dissolve my protective shell in the one painstaking and entirely beautiful moment, the kiss.

* * *

_(Flashback) _

"_Alright Aang, just start the story already", Katara uttered as annoyed tone took her voice by storm. _

"_Well excuse me Miss Impatient. I'm sorry not to rush into a story I know will bother you. Geez, you're so impatient sometimes." _

_Moments before, I had taken in the breathtaking scene set before my eyes and now I was jumbling for sanity. I know that my words would upset her and so I had become reluctant to even begin. Mixing the endless piles of information around my brain, I had finally come up with the exact phrasing I would use to explain my actions or at least a logical reasoning that I thought was appropriate for this predicament. _

_I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. My wanting to tell this story was on my own accord, but this was her fiancé we were talking about here. It's not exactly an easy subject for me to converse or even ponder about. But, after a pregnant pause I began, although not willingly. _

* * *

_(__**Flashback within a flashback) Side note: guys I know that this might get a little confusing but bare with me please **_

"_**Ah, what a joy it is to see you here Aang! Trying to steal by fiancé back? I suppose that wouldn't be too far of a stretch." The chill that ran through my spine, I tried to suppress and I clamped my mouth shut, preventing myself from saying words I would wish to seize back in the near future. His presence was enough to make every part of my being start up on a wild rampage. Although I was infuriated, I attempted, for my own sake, to bite my tongue calming me down instantaneously. I was the Avatar, cussing and violence were two things I refused to display often. **_

"_**Have a good life Chin," I yelled as I briskly walked to my room, "You're going to need it!" **_

_**Even as I swiftly pivoted to enter my room, I could feel the fire ignite within him. His eyes board their way into back as he retaliated my claim with, "So, you think you're going to get away that easily Aang? You think she will just come back to with open arms, do you? Wrong, Aang. Oh, how wrong you are. She is mine and will be forever. She would never care for you. Don't you get that by now, Aang? You are like a brother to her, nothing more. You never will be. You are truly ignorant if you haven't figured this out yet."  
The fire bubbling up in my core was enough for that rage and years of pent up frustration to explode from my being, making their presences known. Screw this Avatar shit; I need to finish this once and for all. The battle of the words was on and I was the headmaster of it all. **_

"_**Why for once in your life can't you think of anyone but yourself, Chin? Huh? Answer me that because my visit was for neither of you. But, you would never know about that would you. Your all caught up in your little bubble of Chin's world to worry about the turmoil and depression you put others through. I came to give my blessings to Gran Gran, you ass and guess what? She's dead and her own grandchildren didn't even get to say goodbye. For some reason however, as she was speaking her dying words to me, putting to rest any cares she had left in our world, she never once mentioned you. Do you know what that tells me? You didn't care to even converse with her or care for her family. You care about your own selfish needs and no one else's, you insolent pig. So, I am going to leave right now for you to ponder over that. Oh, and I didn't come back here for you or Katara, but myself." **_

_**Feeling satisfied, I turned my back upon him hoping to hightail it out of this place and into the open arms of my friends. But, all hopes and dreams of the previous disintegrated as he stated his next phrase which launched us into the war, the battle between good and evil, between me and Chin. **_

"_**So if I told you how hard I rode her last night, you wouldn't mind, even the details about her calling my name out in ecstasy. Oh, I bet you wouldn't have a problem with that at all. Now would you?" **_

_**All patience and understanding for this vile man stopped at that moment. My instincts had taken over and all rational thought flew from my brain. Before I could even comprehend what actions I was taking, I had summoned an octopus form and was throwing sharp icicles at his dead, with my deadly precision. "Go to hell," I screamed as I let some of the frustration bottled up inside loose before I became an animal. Flashes of fire passing past my head only sparked the rage and enacted more vicious attacks from me with some added earthbending to the mix. The clash of fire against earth could be heard down the long icy corridors of the fortress of the South Pole. **_

_**As I jumped in the air, I did a front tuck (A/N: that's a front flip for all those who don't know gymnastics terms) and landed upon and ice slide which I had made. I slid down on my feet all the while shooting air blasts at Chin in an attempt break his defenses. When I landed on solid ground however, I noticed the pitter-patter of feet and quickly turned around in the faces of Sokka and Toph. Oh wonderful, why did they have to be here right now? Why couldn't they have arrived after I had finished off Chin? **_

"_**Guys, get out of here. This is my battle to fight and mine alone. Leave or go get Katara. Just get out of the way!" With that, they rushed off to the nearest alcove where they watched the ever raging confrontation. **_

_**I summoned multiple elements sending blow after blow, but not tiring myself all the while. But, I could see after each attack I had launched, Chin's defenses got weaker and weaker. Seeing this as a prime opportunity to attack, I beckoned for all the elements, as air, water, earth, and fire wound their way into my capable hands , all of the elements, all apart of me, ever adapting to the way of the world. **_

_**I lunged forward onto my right leg launching the power of the elements, the power of my heart upon Chin. This vile and selfish man should never have even made a damper on us, our little family, but he did and now he was going to pay for it. First I struck him with water, the power of friendship and love deep within its core like a pair of azure windows to the soul. **_

_**The water was for my friends, the pain he had caused and the love he had broken. As I froze the tendril that swirled about his neck, he showed fear as I put my heart and soul into the bending pushing out the emotions I had held in for so long, far too long. The ease at which it slipped through my hands was effortless, graceful but with deadly precession. I could have killed him had I wanted to, but that was someone else's duty, not my own. **_

_**Next, came the earth. I summoned earth knuckles as I pummeled his face with one punch after another. The steady movements and strong forces which made up an earthbender, now a piece of my being, my soul, used this as an escape. Incoherent words slipped from Chin's mouth as I drew blood from a punch to his jaw. All the effort and struggles I had put into learning my complete opposite were now worth it as I faced me opponent head on. Toph would be proud. **_

_**Then, I drew fire. The motions of the fire whips wailed Chin's body in protest and I couldn't help but regress back to when I had burnt Katara. It produced timidity that I was sure was evident upon my face even now. But, I put my heart and soul into this fight; the fire was the passion still burning deep within the core of my soul not something to be feared, but embraced. Zuko's lessons had taught me that much, the true essence of firebending, love. **_

_**Finally, I drew my native element. This one was for me, the pain he had caused me to suffer, freedom I had lost, pieces I was surely putting back together at this point. Memories of my homeland, my lost civilization, my people, all gone from the world forever, but never from my heart, flooded my mind and I fought for them. I whipped a small tornado around Chin's head in part leaving him gasping for breath before I withdrew it.**_

_**As I launched the final attack on Chin, I felt whole once again, the Aang I was 100 years ago was back with me today, not a care in the world. I stepped put of the trance I had seemed to place myself in without my knowledge as I stepped over to the steaming Chin, smoke tendrils rising from his hands in an attempt to break out of the prison I had placed him in. **_

"_**It's over. No one has seen pity on you. No one wants you here. Your presence is unwelcome. I have no doubt in my mind that you will leave. You know what I am capable of doing and I have no problem releasing it upon you once again. Now leave and never come back!" With this I whispered in his ear, "She is not yours anymore, she never was. You never loved her and I can't help but see the truth in that. For if you truly did, you wouldn't of let her hurt me. You are to blame as much as her and believe me I will talk to her. But, you," I looked down with disgust, "you, are an insult to this world. I shall not continue, my actions have said enough. Now I will repeat this once more. When I take of these shackles, you are to leave and never come back. I repeat, never. You got that Chin or do I have to show you that once again? Hm?" **_

_**I didn't give him time to respond as I shot him down within the bowls of the ice, leaving him there in a semiconscious state. He wasn't dead, just merely sleeping, a really, really long slumber, maybe even centuries worth of it. **_

_**I turned on my heels to face a shocked expression on both Sokka and Toph's faces. "What? It's not like he didn't have it coming anyway! Paybacks a bitch!" **_

_**With that, the leapt upon me in a bear hug, chuckling all the while. Toph was the first to respond with a, "I never knew you had it in you Twinkletoes! I mean I know my training made you a kick ass earthbender, but I never thought you were finally going to start thinking like one too. But, it's about time. Karma was coming back to haunt that boy and it finally bit him straight in the ass." This started another round of giggles as we fought to hold it in, but in the end we couldn't win the war, as they came barreling out of our mouths bringing us to near tears. **_

"_**It's good to have you guys back," I uttered, "I missed you two." **_

"_**Us too buddy, us too. Now let's go get some drinks from the pub. We need a formal reunion." So, we linked arms and made our way downed the ice paved roadway it an attempt to get drunk and forget our troubles. The party was just beginning. **_

_**(End of Flashback within a Flashback)**_

* * *

_(Switch to Katara's POV but still part of Flashback) _

"_Wow," was all I could possibly muster from that story or rather battle of wills. It had struck a cord within me that Aang had put up a fight in my honor, the underlying meaning was for my heart and I couldn't see past that. _

"_Aang, I….. I don't know what to say. I mean, I can't tell you how grateful I am that you got rid of Chin for me but ……… I just……..I don't know. I feel horrible for what I did to you and I know saying that I'm sorry isn't going to help the matter. I guess I will just have to show you how sorry I am. But, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate everything you have ever done for me and the way I repaid you was so brutal and unjust and I'm sorry. But, your back and I want to make it up to you. So, how exactly can I do that? I will do anything you want." _

_A few quite moments passed as he was unfolding the news I had just placed upon him. Although I knew what situation I had created was utterly thoughtless and immature, I knew that the two of us would be fine…maybe together. But what I didn't expect was his next answer. It through me for a spin and left me pondering my actions, puzzled beyond comprehension. _

"_Why did you do it Katara? Why did you leave me? Why did you do this to me?" The look that had plastered itself upon his well chiseled features was uncanny. _

_All the sadness and grief I had caused was thrust upon me in that one gaze I will surely never forget. It was heart wrenching to watch that my best friend, maybe the love of my life, go through this pain mostly in part due to my stupidity and selfish needs. He was suffering due to the blows I had placed upon him and to me, that's what shredded me apart inside. I was responsible and it hurt so terribly, the pain almost unbearable. So, this was my release I had to tell him, the truth finally uncovered. _

"_I loved him, Aang. At least, I thought I did. It wasn't you, please promise me that you will never think it was your fault or something you did. It was just something I needed to experience for myself. I needed to grow up and once again I was a child to be swept up by his foolish games. Aang, I……………I just was tricked by the façade, the mask he put on for women. I fell into the trap and I take full responsibility for it. It is the sad truth I have to face every day and I……….I miss you Aang. There wasn't one day when I wished I could've taken all I did back. Chin was deceitful and lied to me. So, I am glad I still have my virtue because that is one thing he couldn't take away from me. I love you Aang. I love you so much and I missed you so bad. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but can we at least be friends again. I need that Aang, at least that much and I know you do too. Believe me when I tell, I know it is going to take work because you need to learn to trust me once again but I ……… we need each other I know we do." _

"_Katara, don't do this to me. Do you know what I have been through these past three years? Hell and back let me tell you! You ripped my heart to shreds and you just expect everything to be ok!" I could hear the frustration in his voice, almost like he was beating on himself, blaming himself for something he had no control over, something that had nothing to do with him. "I want to be friends, believe me I do. It's just that………everything would change .I can't go back to that again, be that vulnerable. You would hurt me again because I loved you and I still do. You just can't take tha…………," _

_The realization of the words he had just uttered smacked him right in the face. The urge to caress his face or just to hold him welled up in me and who was I to suppress these urges. From our sitting position on the moonlit shore, I lunged at him and caught his lips in mine. His lips were smooth against mine and tasted just as sweet, almost like chocolate. The rush was intoxicating and I couldn't help but notice his smell was of the wind, fresh and crisp but lingering with a woodsy tint. This moment was pure bliss until I realized what had actually occurred. _

_I quickly snapped back and retreated in a swift motion, all the while drawing my fingers to my lips. I could still feel the buzzing, electric sensation his lips gave mine. It was unlike anything I had felt before, so dangerous, so ………..right. _

_But all the same, I felt I had invaded his space when he was most defenseless and took him by storm. It wasn't proper for me to do such a thing when he had just told me moments earlier that I had mangled him beyond comprehension. So, I took this instant to apologize, though I had enjoyed each second of it. _

_(End Flashback and back to Aang's POV) _

* * *

"Aang, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me. I don't' know what came over me." I decided to end her mindless babble, my seizing the back of here neck and pulling her in for another kiss.

She was shocked at first and her eyes bulged open, but after mere seconds our lips became in sync with one another. Her lips, silk against mine, tasted of strawberries, sweet and delicious, just like her. My hand was gripping her hair gently while the other caressed her cocoa face. We decided to deepen the kiss as her tongue begged for entry into my mouth. I decided to allow her in as she explored the cavern of my mouth with a ready tongue.

The wet spongy feeling of her tongue against my own was pure ecstasy. Then, I began sucking on her bottom lip as she moaned in pleasure. We finally broke apart for air but her lips never left my body. Instead, she began sucking on my neck, kissing it in ways it should be illegal to do. Shock crossed past my eyes as her hands travel up my shirt, massaging the well developed muscles of my back and shoulders. We were interrupted however by a small "Ahem" and we separated quickly, blushes adorned upon our faces.

"Oh, Hey Sokka and Toph! What are you guys doing here?" I tried to hide the heat of my body and the flush of my face. Thoughts rushed through my mind of what could have happened had they not showed up. My body became ecstatic just thinking about it.

"Oh nothing just came down to …………swim, right a swim." It was at this moment that I came to notice their current predicament as well. Rumpled hair, blushing cheeks, Sokka with no shirt, wait Sokka had no shirt. So, they were doing a much worse stunt than what Katara and I had just pulled.

"Alright we will be leaving now! Katara come on lets get out of here. Let's let your brother and Toph do ……………whatever they were doing before. Ok, bye guys." Swiftly and briskly, we walked as far away from the vicinity as we could possibly move.

All of a sudden, I became unmistakably tired as I recalled before Katara had shown up, I had been trying to fall asleep. "Hey Katara, could I crash at your place? I don't want to have to go back and sleep in the barn with Appa."

A smile crossed her lovely features as she stated, "Sure Aang! Although now that I think about it, all the rooms are filled up. Looks like you are going to have to share the bed with me."

At the uttering of that statement, my body became numb and a crimson blush placed itself upon my face. "Ok, sounds good to me!"

With this, we slowed our pace as we began walking to Katara's room. The overwhelming sensation to hold her hand came upon me and I did just that as we arrived peacefully at her room.

With a twist of the doorknob we were in and I was on the bed without my shirt. "I'll be right back," she called upon her entry into the bathroom.

She came out dressed in a nightgown and I couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked wearing it. While in my daydreaming state, she had entered the other side of the bed without my notice. As I turned around, we were face to face, nose to nose, and I couldn't help but smile. This was how it was supposed to be, not separate but together as one.

Before I dozed off to sleep, she turned on to her other side and I pulled her back against my chest, curves against muscles. I figured she was already asleep and so I whispered into her ear, "I love you Katara and I will promise to love you forever, every single day of forever." My reply was a smile in her sleep as I glided off to a place which was as peaceful as they ever would be, my dreams.

* * *

Thank you guys so much! All of my loyal reviewers and fans thank you so much! I hope to have the next chapter up my like Monday. So please R and R! I hope you all enjoyed it. Now to have a little bit of humor in our lives I am going to write a little snippet of the fate of Chin………………..drum roll please…………………

* * *

As a new dawn comes, a man awakens to find him self face to face with his worst nightmare, the Firelord and Lady. "I swear. I didn't do anything." Chin puts his hands up in defense and Zuko just laughs in his face.

"So what you mean by nothing is attacking the Avatar, destroying part of the Southern Watertribe, and disgracing your origin, the Fire Nation! Well, that's a new definition for nothing that I haven't heard of. That is one hefty sum of nothing my friend." Zuko, satisfied, smirks in a way that makes his scar curve up around the edges creating an ominous tone in the nearby vicinity. "I will give you a ten second head start."

Chin immediately jumps up and begins to run towards the nearest boat, butt naked. What Chin doesn't realize is that his manhood is incased in a block of ice and he is stripped of his garments. So, as he continues to run around the city hearing slews of curses from the surrounding civilians and mother covering their children's eyes, he begins to laugh not realizing he is the one they are pointedly chuckling about.

Five seconds later another ruckus is heard as both Mai and Zuko are seen running towards Chin at tops speed throwing stilettos and fireballs at his head. "Ahhhhh! Help me," Chin yells. But no is there to help him now as he runs into Aang who says, "Hello, my dear friend. Meet my good friends the Firelord and his wife, Mai. Now what do people say about picking your fights with someone your own size. I think I will just hand you over to their capable hands now. Good luck, Chin. You're going to need it." Let's just say no heard from Chin ever again.


	8. Author's Note

Hey guy's this is just an author's note! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but I promise to have the next chapter up by the weekend. But, the real reason I am writing this is for my reviews. I don't want to be one of those writers who is like, I won't update unless you give me a certain amount of reviews! But, what I do want is constructive criticism. Although I absolutely love the praise that everyone is enjoying it so far, I need help. I want someone to explain to me what I am doing wrong but have some positive feedback too. I need a couple of more reviews on the last chapter before I can begin this one because I don't know what my audience wants. I know where I am headed with the story, but I want to know how I can improve. Alright guys, a couple more reviews and I will be on my way thanks! Bye guys I love you all-Kataanglova8 :)


	9. Authors Note 2

Hey guys I am so sorry for my long absence! I had a bit of writers block for this next chapter and preparation for finals; everything is just a mess! I wanted to let you all know I haven't abandoned hope and that the next chapter should be up by the weekend……..either that or Monday! I promise this time and I don't break my promises! I love you all and hope finals and life haven't been giving you guys to much depression! Until next time!-Kataanglova8 :)


	10. Chapter 7:Running From Destiny

Hey guys it's me, Kataanglova8! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been so busy lately it's ridiculous! I'm going to try and make weekly updates if I can. I'm thinking every Friday, but if I can't make it for one Friday, I will update it the next. Alright, so this chapter is the after thought. Keep in mind Aang was drunk last chapter, he's a bit of a lightweight and so he got drunk easily. Think of this as the day after, and so he did things the night before he wasn't so proud of. Anyway, he is going to feel a bit of regret in this chapter but most of the problems will be resolved by the end. I decided to make this a really long chapter since I have kept you waiting for a long time. It probably will be about double its normal length, at least that's what I am hoping for. Lastly before I begin, the beginning is in Aang's POV and the end is with Katara's but I'm positive by the end of this chapter you guys will want more! Anyway, on with the disclaimer!

* * *

Me: Alright guys, we haven't updated in a while so, I expect someone to come right off the bat and say the disclaimer already.

Everyone: no answer

Me: Oh don't all volunteer at once! Geez people! We could show at least a little more enthusiasm!

Toph: You want to see some enthusiasm, well here you go! (Puts me from the waist up in earth)

Me: Thanks Toph! Now how exactly am I going to write this chapter buried in earth! Ever think that one through!

Toph: Actually I did; here's your computer! (Throws computer in front of me and releases my hands from the earth chamber)

Me: Alright well Zuko come here (Zuko walks over). Well since you finally get to make your appearance in this chapter, you are allowed to do the disclaimer for once!

Zuko: Yay!! (Starts to do the happy dance). Kataanglova8 doesn't own me or my happy dance. Oh, and my friends either!

Me: (face plants my forehead) Why do I even bother? Zuko! (Zuko snaps back into attention) I want you to be a good little boy and stop doing that or you're not getting in my story!

Zuko: Oh man! (Pouts and walks away)

* * *

The End Has Yet to Come

Chapter 7: Running from Destiny 

Awakening to the pure brilliance of utter and true pain wasn't exactly my plans for this day, or any to follow. But here I was once again, beaten by my own defenses, thoughts rambled and shock passing over my body. Beyond comprehension, my mind with its jumbled words and phrases pounded as the force of aftershock swept through my veins. Without question, my eyes began to flutter open; with extreme difficulty may I add. Light streaming through the glassed windowpane began to feel as if it would burn a hole straight through my eye. Wincing, I shook my head in an attempt to rid my body of the sheer force that was entirely foreign to my brain. But, due to my luck, the twinge of soreness only stayed, much to my dismay.

Where was I and how did I get here? What happened to me last night? As if a switch had lit itself within my brain, the memories rushed back, the drinking, the water, Appa, her, Katara, the kiss. Wait?! Hold on a second, what had I done? Why did I have to go get myself drunk beyond comprehension? Why did my challenges and resistance have to be disposed of? Why, why, why? Why did I have to be such an idiot is my question? She had ripped me apart and spit my heart back at me and now I was ……_kissing_ her for it. No, no everything is messed up! Something must be wrong! I wouldn't, not in my right mind at least, try to express these bottled up feelings; I would not, could not, revert to my aged viewpoint of her. But here I was, as love struck as poor school boy or a lost puppy.

As if the mountainous opinions all whizzing past my already confused head weren't enough, I realized a small weight upon my tightly drawn up chest. Glaring down at the reason for my turmoil, I realized I need to get out of this predicament. Fresh air seemed to be calling to me as it seductively tended to my every need. Having a requirement to be anywhere but here, I gingerly placed her arm back onto the bed and crept towards the door, reeling with sheer triumph with each step I made forward towards the door and away from the crisis. Curse the squeaky floorboards, as I swiftly snap my head around in order to see my doom awaiting me.

Katara, staring back at me through beautifully lazy eyes utters, "Good Morning Aang," followed by a trivial yawn.

Itching to run, I couldn't deny the urge as my feet pressed forward across the slippery surface of icy palace floors, putting space between her and I. Calls and shouts of my name followed as she furiously continued her attempts to seize me back to her, but I pushed ahead. Being hung-over had its drawbacks however, as I stumbled time after time, each occurrence bringing me within a breaths distance from her. The slipping only continued as I made my way down the winding staircase bringing me to the fortresses' exit. Each slip, each fall, only weakened my spirits but somehow I had burst through the citadels gates first out into the already hectic market place. Each turn I had taken was a chance to slip away from everything and everyone, as panic welled up in my being. All I had yearned for was to make my distance from her essence, to numb myself for it was easier on my mind and spirit in that way, but that might as well have been a lie.

My heart weakened at each mention of putting space between us, it yearned for more but somehow I still managed to deny that desire. She had this overwhelming control of the ways of my heart, each beat and thump of it against my pounding ribcage seemed to call to her and all I could do was try to ignore it, not matter how difficult it seemed. Burning for her, I used the craving as a piece of the chase, each step towards my victory, however far ahead that may be.

Unaware to me I had toppled straight into rows of bright colored glass beads leading me into some sort of shop. Incense filled my nostrils as my eyes squinted to make out my surroundings. The unnatural darkness flooded my eyes striking fear within my core; what could possibly be lurking in the shadows of this seemingly ordinary structure? Shadows dancing like flames on the surrounding walls each vying for my attention, each putting out any flicker of resistance I showed.

All of a sudden sounds of jingling and swaying of objects reached my ears as I crept forward. When I glanced back upon the open door where the light pooled at a puddle on my careful feet, I noticed that there was no wind. The air, so still it brought chill after chill to the back of my neck, raising each and every single hair as fear consumed me.

My heart pounded violently against my chest afraid of the unknown, representing my mood towards life at this moment. As soon as the panic had crept up upon my being, it dissipated as the light flickered on and I had the ability to observe my surroundings: pillows strayed around a small table on the floor with a bowl filled with bean curd puffs filled on the center; serene pictures being displayed on the wall of scenes utterly calming to the mind and soul. Although I know I have never entered this hut before I can't help but remember a similar one, flickering in the depths of my mind coming to life once again.

As I began to see a persons shadow creeping in the depths, I'm frozen. Every muscle, every pore of me is struck with terror and I feel as defenseless as a newborn pup; that was until the figure stepped put of the darkness and a voice that could only be described as sugar spoke, "It's about time you showed up Aang! I was getting not only restless but a little antsy as well. I've been waiting for you, much longer than you can ever imagine."

At this instant my eyes finally began to focus and I could finally take her in, a presence of light radiating in the sun's rays. Gold seemed to pour from every vessel of her being and the brightness of it all almost made me turn away. Hair that seemed to flow like liquid gold down her back in light waves fell upon my eyes first. Her skin, a shimmering golden brown in color, struck me as unique. Next came her face: features almost identical to Katara's stared back at me, except her plump rose petal lips. Although unlike Katara, this woman was quite a few inches shorter (not Toph short, but short enough) even though her figure had to be identical to Katara's. A pair of light blue baggy Capri's adorned her toned legs with navy stripes that ran down its sides. On her top was a blue halter of the same sky blue as the bottoms with a blue lace pattern splayed upon the entire back. Every piece of her ethereal and other worldly made this woman seem unreal to the eye. However I was snapped back to reality with a quick, "Are you done inspecting yet because I have a lot I need to show and tell you?"

Sputtering for words like a fish out of water I utter, "What the…? Who are you?"

"The name's Serena! Pleased to meet you acquaintance and your Aang. Ok now since we know who each other are, I bet you want the juicy info. Am I right," she added with a slight rise of one of her eyebrows and smirk placed upon her luscious lips.

"Well that might be helpful! I mean you just show up out of no where and magically know my name. I mean I might be a little of my rocker but come on! How could you possibly know me if I have never even talked to you? "

Cutting off my blabbering with a wave of the hand and a school girl type giggle she verbalized, "Oh but that's where you are so very wrong. We have met numerous times over and over again, you silly boy. Oh and to answer all your questions from before, do I," using her hands and gesturing towards herself, " really look like I'm from around here?"

Puzzlement crossed over my features due to her making absolutely no sense whatsoever. Now that she mentioned it though, her appearance was a bit peculiar to this world, a little too perfect and put together to be living in this hell hole. "Your one of _them,_ aren't you, the spirit wielders from the Spirit World. I never thought that I would actually see one in person though. You're so rare I would have never guessed. So are the stories true? Do you have premonitions and manipulate spirit instead of an element? If this is true you can obviously come back to the real world to use your powers because no one can use any power in the Spirit World. I'm guessing Roku and the others sent you here for me. Ugh, can't I ever get a break?"

"Not so many questions at once Aang, geez! Ok to sort through your questions, yes to all of them. Now it might actually be easier if I told you why I am here and my whole story," and with that she set off into her epic tale. "It all started when I was about 2 years old, when most children show their bending powers. Growing up in the Water Tribe, my parents expected me to specialize in water, seeing as they were both master water benders, but I never did. I always had noticed the effect I had on people though: the way I could get them to believe anything I wanted them to, my natural charisma and charm, and as I grew older I began with the premonitions.

"They started first as dreams, horrible nightmares that began to come true around me. I told my parents but of course they just thought I was going crazy. So, at 15, I ran away from home. I ran as far as my feet would take me until I found a little town where they were hospitable to me, as kind as can be. Having heard murmured whispers of this crazy old lady in the town who could do predictions, I set off to find her to see if she could explain what I should do. That day changed my life forever," she uttered as tears began to well up in her eyes and a few poured down her cheeks silently, looking like liquid diamonds on her glowing skin.

"Her name was Aunt Wu and she taught me everything I now know." She paused and stated, "I'm guessing you know which Aunt Wu I am referring to, Aang. Anyway," she continued, "fright overwhelmed me that day as she explained exactly what I was, a higher being as she called it. People would kill for that power and so, I had to hide it. A spirit wielder hadn't been born for centuries and as soon as someone of importance found out my gift, well… I don't have to explain to you what would happen. She began to teach me cloud reading and how to interpret palms. Everything she knew was transferred to me. She said that by doing astrology and all of these things, I was still embracing my gift but not enough to call attention to myself. Finally, I began to feel useful and utter happiness began to pour from me. I had a purpose and I was useful. I was me and that was all I ever needed to be. But how wrong we both were, so very wrong," with that she collapsed on the ground with a convulsive sob and I rushed to her side. It broke my heart to see the twinge of sadness showed within this one woman. In that instant, a paternal instinct welled up in my core. For as she lay here vulnerable and full of grief ,it was as if I was seeing a child within her, one who had never been loved the right way, one with emotional baggage. Being the Avatar, I suppose I felt it was my duty to prevent horror and pain stricken states from coming over anyone but at this moment I was as helpless as a newborn child. Defenses and acts couldn't bring her from this pain that was not only hers alone but mine as well.

After composing herself she continued, "From using my spirit powers, it began to corrupt my mind. Suicide and horrid thoughts began to permeate me and I felt violated. I told my concerns to Aunt Wu and worry began to fill her core. Being the only Spirit Bender within the last couple of thousands of years had its draw backs however. She of course wasn't a spirit wielder, so at the commencement of this task she didn't know the consequences and then there was that man who started hanging around. He began poking his nose around and asking me questions. Now I know him for what he was, but at those moments he seemed pleasant enough and so I answered. Being naïve, I didn't think anything of it, until that one fateful day, the day I was murdered." Trepidation showed through her glassy, blue, tear stained eyes and the sympathy placed itself on my face. Why wouldn't anything I attempted to do help Serena? This appalling pain was heart crippling and I wasn't even the one experiencing it. If this was how strong the memory of it was, how horrible was the actual experience?

"Unlocking my door, I stepped over the threshold of my house only to be grasped from behind and stabbed once: the knife's cut deep enough to kill. As I lay there in a pool of my own blood, all the pain and horror fell away. Truly at peace, I drifted off into a place so much more tranquil than our own, well at least that's what I thought was occurring until I arrived there that is. As I stepped into the light of the Spirit World, I was approached by a man old enough to be my grandpa adorned with a long gray beard. Do you know who that man was, Aang," she asked with question and speculation swimming in her eyes. As realization swam over me I finally could figure out the factual response.

It was a simple one simple one word answer that I replied, "Roku."

"Correct you are my friend and do you know what he said to me?! He uttered that I was stupid. What type of a greeting is that? I was absolutely livid until a smirk crossed his face and he explained why I was so dense. He said that a spirit wielder such as me should have noticed that he was talking to me in my dreams." A snort escaped her lips followed by a quick smile showing me that the sadness had dissipated and the important pieces were soon to follow.

"Apparently he had warned me in my dreams of the up and coming attack and I was so oblivious to it that the man murdered me. Well, Roku said since I had suffered enough in my life and learned a great deal of life lessons, even though I was only of twenty years of age, I could keep my powers without any hindrances, but there was also a price, as always. I would have to watch over the Avatar's mind and come to guide him in the right direction in the real world if Roku was ever consumed in some sort of business, as he is now. So, I have met you many times in your dreams young Avatar, giving you subliminal messages and the like. But, you are so troubled as of today that I thought I would make an appearance and point you on the path you should be taking. Ok, now you can ask questions," she uttered as a smile lit up her already glowing face. Anticipating surged within my core as it vibrated its positive light through my being.

My jumbled thoughts swarmed past my head at the speed of light and I felt like a child on Christmas morning. "So where exactly is Roku?"

That seemed to strike a cord within her as pain passed over her face. Avoiding it carefully, as if treading the grounds between land mines, she answered, "Um, well he's uhhh ……. Just don't worry about it, ok kid. Just know that he is fine and doesn't want you to stress."

At other times I would have been suspicious but I was basking in her story and the countless unanswered questions that I let it pass. "Ok, so what did you come here to tell me?! Are you going to have a premonition if I ask you a question? Can we start already?"

Serena's laughter filled the space of the room and brought with it a wave of heat. "Aren't we excited? Well, I came here to answer what ever difficulties you are possessing and no premonitions for today. We are going to do this the old fashion way: astrology, reading your chi, crystal ball, and reading both the bones and your palm."

"Oh man! I wanted to see you go like into a trance and start saying all cool stuff, but I guess this is just as good."

"Now come on lets get started!" With that, we rushed into the next room where all her supplies were already set up for our reading.

Settling down in no time she brought out a scroll which looked oddly familiar to me. "Where have I seen this before, Serena?"

"Hmm, well I was conjuring it up over the last few days in order to get ready for our visit. Maybe you saw it being completed in you dream or something. I don't know, but anyway this is your birth chart or natal chart, which ever you prefer to call it! It shows where in the sky the stars were at the time of your birth and their meaning in your life to come. Oh and whatever I tell you is the absolute truth because the stars never lie, so keep that in mind." With her index finger she skimmed the inside of the scroll looking at its contents, eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. A few moments passed in utter excitement when she finally began her observations.

"Alright buddy, let's see. I have an idea there are three areas in which I am guessing you would like to know about: love, family, and all your fun Avatar business. So, I will have you choose which one you would like to hear about from the stars. Then, we will go to the crystal ball and I will tell you all about another, followed by the rest of these gizmos. Ok, so which one do you want to learn about first?"

Pondering this for a mere moment I cancelled out the love part, which I would save for the crystal ball and I decided on family. "Alright Serena, I'm going to go with family. It seems to be the most reasonable choice and plus I want to know how everyone on the other side is dealing."

"Aang, you know family also included the one you have today right? You can't forget about them; your friends are now your family. Never deny it."

"I know Serena," I mumbled incoherently and a successful smile passes across her face.

"I'm glad. Ok, so I'm going to give you some background information on yourself first so you get how you interact with others and then I will show how you match up compatibility friendship wise with all of your family. You are an intricate character Aang, which you already knew yourself, but it's also backed up by your natal chart. Having your sun sign as a Libra, your charm is your most likeable trait. You have a light air about you that is magnetic to others, it pulls them towards you. Always the forever diplomat, you can solve problems and interpret peoples feelings with ease. As well as this, your sign has some negative qualities as well, which given the situation could turn out to be your down fall. You're quite flighty in nature and tend to try other ways than confrontation to solve your problems, this all has to do with the way you were raised as well, do not forget that. But all Libra's seem to find a balance and inner peace or harmony, which seeing as you're the Avatar is an obvious trait. Plus, you are good at multiple things, pretty much anything you set your mind to that is and I highly doubt there is probably anything you couldn't do. Alright so do you want me continue on you or move onto your relations with your friends," she asked with a light tone in the already gleeful atmosphere.

"Well now, I think I want to know about my friends and their future. Yeah, first tell me about Sokka and Toph. Are they ever going to get together," I questioned with an exasperated tone.

Childlike wonder passed over her face as she uttered, "Ah, Toph and Sokka. Now they are quite an interesting pair. Toph is a Taurus, stubborn and resistant to change until the end, although, her soft side is rather shy, quite and easily wounded. Even though she is brash and blunt she has the ability to be a lady with her manners and etiquette. She is quite diverse and that is what makes her so special. Sokka, being a Cancer, compliments her nature in many was. He has the imagination of a genius and a drive like no other. Even though he can become moody and overly sentimental for her taste, she loves him for it. Together they can be a bunch of kids and they don't need to think about the past or the future so much as the now. The only reason they aren't together yet is because of their inflexibility that could probably move mountains if it had to," she added with a belly chuckling laugh that had us both splayed out on the floor from the absolute truth in her words. Everything that splays out of her is so articulating and so unbelievably accurate that it makes me mull over what she really believes about the whole Katara circumstance.

Startling me back to attention was, "So Aang, who else would you like to know about?"

"Um, well maybe we could learn about Mai and Zuko some other day because I know there will be other visits, obviously. So should we move on to the next event, which I'm guessing would be your crystal ball? Am I right," I said quoting her directly from earlier.

Sitting for a few moments in bone chilling silence, she sat perplexed. Although I wanted to believe that was pondering about her feeling about my heart matters, a cord was struck within me that this information was as far from factual as they come. Depression then crept up upon me.

When someone could finally explain these matters of my bewildering life to me, they were ripped away, tearing but another seam of my psyche. Sitting here with her in this instant ultimately showed me what it is like to be truly and utterly isolated, me against the world with no one to hold on to. But, in a certain uncanny way, that was completely fictitious.

For, as she had stated before, I had my family and at this point they were the only thing pulling me back from teetering on the edge of insanity. My life line to the world and together we would make it, we would prevail with Toph's perseverance, Sokka's plans, Katara's comfort, and Zuko's adaptability. Our family could do this together and no matter what darkness was thrust upon us, we would worm our way through into the light ahead, the light of the future, as one whole cohesive unit.

After the few moments of solemn silence, I decided to break the ice by uttering, "So I guess this is the first and only time that I am going to meet you. Huh? Well it was nice to kno…," I was cut off by her sharp words slicing like a sword through the previous tension.

"Aang! I don't even know for sure if this will be the last time we will see each other! Stop making predictions of things you don't even know. Ok, for one thing I am positive I will still be able to speak to you in your dreams if you are open to it. But, there is a possibility that this could be the last hoorah, although I hope this to be false. But, why don't we use the time we have left wisely. Let's use it for something useful, something that has troubled you for years on end, my dear Katara."

If there was time for my will to shake it would be within these next few moments. Every unanswered question could finally be solved, every fight, every lie taken care of until I would then only have to deal with the future. But what if I didn't want to know these unanswered questions? What if these questions ripped me apart further until I couldn't handle myself anymore?

Now, I knew the truth for myself. She had always had my heart. Whether it had been intentional for me to leave it with her, it was there and I didn't have the power to take it back. It had been hers for so long that t couldn't possibly belong to anyone else, not even if it wanted to. That's why each stab hurt. Why I finally found out the real reasons as to why my heart sang when she grew close or why with each word she spoke my ears were on end trying to make out what her musical voice was saying. So I had my answer. I was still irrationally and irrevocably in love with Katara. So all I had to mutter to Serena was, "Why?"

With that realization her face lit up and she didn't need any crystal ball or gadget to tell me what was foretold in my near or distant future. All she had to do was speak from the heart. "Look inside your heart, Aang. That is where any of your answers lie. Because she can, because she wants to, because your made for one another. It's all the same. What you have to deal with is letting go. You need to let go of the hurt and the turmoil and things which had once caused you immense pain. Just let them flow down the river,"

"It's not worth it to hold a grudge. It's not worth making yourself miserable over when you know that every day of her life she regrets the decision as well. All she wants is you Aang, just you. I'm not saying you have to go off and marry the woman, just let her back into your life. Slowly, but surely everything will fall back into place, the way it should have been. You can finally be yourself again because you will have her love. You will accept her love and not fight it. Aang, I know this is all easier said than done. But really, do you want to go the rest of your life knowing that you could have had what one in a million dream of? Or do you want to seize the chance? I know what she did and so does she,"

"But, she has forgiven herself and I think you should too. In a way, you both blame yourselves. You blame yourself for leaving her behind. In the sense you left her to rot, but you needed closure. You needed closure with your old self and taking all the anger out on her now isn't going to help. When you think you can't possibly go on, just breathe,"

"Breathe and call to me. I will guide you on what to do. I'm here to lend a helping hand, both in this world and the next. I will help you do this and all you need is a little faith. Faith in yourself and in the ones around you. Faith that no matter what happens, you will make it through the storm and prevail. Faith, it's not much but it's all we really have besides love. It's the only eternal thing. Faith and Love. That is all you need to make it through life without one scratch to your name or yourself. "With that, she closed her eyes and just took a breath. An utter calm state resonated in her and me as well. Without my knowledge, tears began streaming down my face as I let go.

Letting go of the grief and the anger just flowed out of me. Maturing as this process continued, I cried for joy. AS this weight that had been pressed upon my shoulders for years had finally been released and I was free. I crumpled to the floor and just glowed. Life was going to have a new beginning for me and I was going to make the most of it.

There was a purpose for me here that was more than just being the Avatar. It was finding peace within me. I was finally home and as I looked up from my space on the ground she was gone. Sadness might as well have rushed through me until I heard her voice.

"I'm here Aang never forget that. Oh, and there is one last thing I must tell you. Prepare yourself for your next challenge. Something is amiss among the spirit world dwellers and you're going to need your whole family to help on this one. Whatever it is, it isn't happy. So gather your friends and stay strong. You're going to need it."

* * *

_Switch to Katara's POV_

"Damn it, Aang! Where are you," I cry out as I lay on the street corner weeping. Every pore of me is crying out to him.

How could I have let this happen again? If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't have happened again. Losing him was like, my heart being ripped out and stabbed until it beat no longer. My soul had been sparked once more last night only to be put out once again. I have all about lost hope until I look up and there before me is a golden orb of light. All I know is that I must follow this strange illumination. It beacons to me as it flares there and I follow after it at a dead sprint.

Turn after turn it brings me until it enters a little shop. I feel ad urge to follow it and enter. In all the glory of a god, there he stands and I jump on him. All I do is whimper and bawl, grasping onto his muscular shoulders and repeat, "Don't leave me. Don't leave me," until I don't even know if I remember the words any more. All I know now is that I'm safe; in his arms and that I never want to leave. The next thing I can comprehend however is on loud, obnoxious voice, one that is all too memorable and one that makes us both spin around in glee, "Sorry to break up the love fest guys, but I think I deserve a better welcome than two of my friends making lovey dovey faces at one another."

In unison, Aang and I scream, "Zuko," and bombard him from there.

* * *

Hey guys, I know I have been absent for quiet some time now and I want to thank everyone for being so patient. I am going to try my hardest to get a chapter out every week if possible. I love this story too much to let it go. Anyway, thank you all for reading and please feel free too leave reviews. I love you all. Thank you so much.

XoXo

Kataanglova8


End file.
